Izrael
Obalenie Jednego Izraela , zastąpionego przez Kościół " „Na wieki pamięta o swoim przymierzu, obietnicę dał dla tysiąca pokoleń . Zawarł je z Abrahamem i przysięgę dał Izaakowi , ustanowił dla Jakuba jako prawo, dla Izarela jako wieczne przymierze, mówiąc : Dam tobie ziemię Kanaan na waszą własność dziedziczną " '- Księga Pslamów 8:11 ' Gdy Bóg coś mówi , to musi się stać , Bóg jest wszechwiedzący , gdy zdecydował się na stworzenie świata , zdecydował się na całą jego historie od początku do końca . Słowa które daje Bóg muszą się spełnić a jego przymierza są wieczne , Bóg stoi poza czasem , jest wszechwiedzący , nie może skłamać z powodu kim jest , każde jego słowo jest pewne , Bóg się nie myli . Ludzie wyznający fałszywą teologie zastąpienia Israela przez Kościół , stawiają Boga w innym świetle niż Biblia , twierdzą że Bóg złamał swoje przymierze , wieczne , z ludem któremu je dał . Zatem Bóg według nich się pomylił , lub skłamał odnośnie swojego przymierza według ich wiary . Jednak Bóg jest prawdizwym Bogiem , wszechwiedzącym , wszechmocnym , wiecznym , nie Bogiem który robi to co zowllennicy zastąpienia Israela przez Kościół robi , a pełni SWOJĄ WOLE . Aburd i zakłamanie tez które muszą głosić ludzie wierzący w zastąpienie Israela przez Kościół , jest wynikiem obłudy pochodzącej od ducha którym nie jest duch święty , chcą oni za wszelką cene okłamywać się i oddawać kłamstwu przeciwko Bogu . Teologia zastąpienia Israela przez kościół jest jedną z najwiękrzych teologi antychrysta , niebezpieczna i wymierzona przeciwko Bogu . Biblia mówi o tym , Bóg ześle w czasach ostatecznych wielki obłęd na obłudników aby uwierzyli w kłamstwo . To co się dzieje jest wypełnieniem Bożego proroctwa , to kłamstwo teologi zastąpienia musi się dopełnić , ponieważ jest ono kluczem dla wypełnienia się pozostałych pororoctw Bożych . Osoby które w to wierzą muszą się opamiętać , zostały oszukane . " Muzułmanie i większość chrześcijan uznających, iż Kościół całkowicie zastąpił ziemski Izrael w Bożych planach zbawienia, są absolutnie przeciwnego zdania. Praktykujący muzułmanie uważają Ziemię Świętą za część dziedzictwa islamu, nadaną mu na wieki przez Allacha. Kościół katolicki i kościoły prawosławne tradycyjnie uznają ten kraj za dziedzictwo chrześcijańskie, jak pokazały to krucjaty. " - Wieczne Przymierze , David Dolan , Tigva.pl , 12 marca 2010 W 17 rozdziale księgi rodzaju , Abraham zawarł z Bogiem , z Bożej woli , przymierze , odnośnie posiadania Ziemii Kanan na własność , nie było to wolą Abrahama , było to wolą Boga , w między czasie jednak Żydzi Trafili do Egiptu , musieli oni do niej powrócić na czele Mojżesza . Tam gdy już się znaleźli w ziemi obiecanej , ostatecznie cały Israel został uprowadzony z swojej ziemi . Boże Proroctwo które dał Bóg nigdy się nie zakończyło , Bóg dał inną Obietnice , że rozproszy Żydów po całej ziemi a zbierze spowrotem swój Lud w swojej ziemi . " A Gdy Abram miał dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć lat , ukazał mu się Pan i rzekł do niego : " Jam jest Bóg Wszechmogący . Służ Mi i bądź nieskazitelny , chcę bowiem zawrzeć moje przymierze pomiędzy Mną a tobą i dać ci niezmierne i liczne potomstwo . Abram padł na oblicze , a Bóg tak długo do niego mówił : " Oto moje przymierze z tobą : Staniesz się Ojcem mnóstwa narodów . Nie będziesz więc odtąd nazywał się Abram , lecz imię twoję będzie Abraham , bo uczynię ciebie ojcem mnóstwa narodów . Sprawię , że będziesz niezmiernie płodny , tak że staniesz się ojcem narodów i pochodzić od ciebie królowie . Przymierzę moje , które zawieram pomiędzy Mną a tobą oraz twoim potomstwem , będzie trwało przez pokolenia jako przymierzę wieczne , abym był Bogiem twoim , a potem twego potomstwa . I oddaję tobie i twym przyszłym potomkom kraj , w któym przebywasz , cały kraj Kannan , jako własność na wieki i będę ich Bogiem . " - Księga rodzaju , 17 - 1:9 " I usłyszałem liczbę opieczętowanych : sto czterdzieći cztery tysiące opieczętowanych ze wszystkich pokoleń synów Izraela : Z pokolenia Judy dwanaście tysięcy , Z pokolenia Rubena dwanaście tysięcy , Z pokolenia Gada dwanaście tysięcy , Z pokolenia Asera dwanaście tysięcy , Z pokolenia Neftalego dwanaście tysięcy , Z pokolenia Manassesa dwanaście tysięcy , Z pokolenia Symeona dwanaście tysięcy , Z pokolenia Lewiego dwanaście tysięcy , Z pokolenia Issachra dwanaście tysięcy , Z pokolenia Zabulona dwanaście tysięcy , Z pokolenia Józefa dwanaście tysięcy , Z pokolenia Beniamina dwanaście tysięcy opieczętowanych . " '- Apokalista Świętego Jana , 7 - 4:8' Biblia mówi jasno - 12 Plemion Izraela , chodzi tutaj o Żydowskie plemiona , bo właśnie tyle było Plemion - 12 . Dlatego Biblia mówi o 12 Plemionach Izraela że 144000 z nich w czasie 6 Pieczęci będą zbawione , ile jest natomiast plemion Pogan ? Niezliczone ilości , liczba której nie znamy i nikt nie zdoła zliczyć , nie zostali oni w tym proroctwie wymienieni , ponieważ ich nie dotyczy . Żydzi prowadzą dokumentacje swoich rodowodów , jeżeli Żyd ma ojca żyda lub matkę , sam jest z krwi Żydem . Jednak głosiciele fałszywej nauki zastąpienia Izraela przez kościół głoszą że 10 plemion to poganie a 2 to żydzi . Nigdzie Biblia tego nie mówi . Biblia mówi - 12 Plemion z Pośród Izraela zostanie zbawionych przez opieczętowanie . Inni twierdzą że jest to alegoria , podając nabardziej absurdalne wytłumaczenia . " Sto czterdzieści cztery tysiące zbawionych (Ap 7,4) to liczba symboliczna nawiązująca do 12 apostołów i 12 pokoleń Izraela pomnożonych przez 1000. Liczba tysiąc w Apokalipsie świętego Jana oznacza pełnię czasu, okres od zakończenia prześladowań do całkowitego zwycięstwa świętych, w przeciwieństwie do sformułowania „krótki czas” jaki pozostał wrogom Kościoła (Ap 6,11). Ten krótki czas symbolizuje chwilowość, nietrwałość, przemijanie. Wszyscy zbawieni, w liczbie 144 000, zostali opieczętowani przez Boga na wieczne z Nim królowanie. " - Jezuici.pl " Zbawieni w liczbie 144 tysięcy " , 20 listopada 2016 , Jezuita Wojciech Żmudziński SJ Jeżeli przyjmiemy że z Liczby 144000 zostaną zbawienia zarówno żydzi i Poganie , to jest to absolutna tragedia , ponieważ za czasów łaski , czyli czasu Pogan , już w pierwszych wiekach istnienia kościoła liczba chrześcijan przekraczała wielokrotnie 14400 , a co z całym 2000 lat ? To Proroctwo nie dotyczy w ogóle Pogan , poganie do tego czasu zostali już pochwyceni . Zostali zabrani do Jezusa Chrystusa w 6 pieczęci , i jak mówi Biblia to właśnie w 6 pieczęci ludy i języki z całych narodów STANĘŁY PRZED OBLICZEM BARANKA . Dopiero w 7 pieczęci 144000 zostaje zbawionych, kim oni są ? Nie mogą być to poganie bo oblubienica została zabrana pieczęć wcześniej , więc kto to jest ? To 12 wciąż żywych Plemion Izraela spośród których zbawione zostanie właśnie 144000 . Czas pogan kończy się do 6 pieczęci gdy ma miejsce pochwycenie , pozostały czas to gdy czas łaski się kończy , i zostaje już sam Izrael oraz " głupia Panna " z kościoła która nie została pochwycona . To czas ucisku i jak mówi Biblia w 6 pieczęci na ziemie spadają gwiazdy , słonce staje się niczym przyobleczone a księżyc niczym krwawy . Dlatego 144000 to nie Poganie , to Izrael - 12 Plemion Izraela .﻿ Gdy poganie zostają pochwyceni Historia Izraela znów powraca , teraz gdy oblubienicy już nie ma na ziemi czas Pogan się skończył , czytamy że gdy czas dobiegnie końca wzgórze świątynne przestanie być debptane przez Pogan , tak więc musi być to czas odbudowy świątyni w Jerozolimie . Oto Ja uczynię z Jeruzalemu puchar taczania się dla wszystkich ludów wokoło ... uczynię z Jeruzalemu ciężki kamień dla wszystkich ludów ... W owym dniu uczynię z książąt Judy jakby ... żagiew płonącą w słomie, i będą pożerać z prawej i z lewej strony wszystkie ludy wokoło... (Zach 12,2.3.6; BB). Poraz kolejny powyższe proroctwo jasno odnosi się do Izraela , nie do kościoła czyli duchowego Izralela , czy oblubienica Boża którą jest Duchowy Izrael - Kościół ,może pożerać z prawej i zlewej wszystkie ludy w około niczym płonąca żagiew w słomie ? Odpowiedź nasówa się sama , oczywiste jest to że nie . To proroctwo wypełnione obecnie przez cielesny Izrael w naszych czasach i wypełniany nadal i jest śmieszne z punktu widzenia niebilijnej nauki zastąpienia Izraela przez Kościół . W Objawieniu jest mowa o 2 świadkach zesłanych do miasta świętego , w Biblii istnieje tylko jedno miasto święte - Jerozolima . Jak mówi Biblia jeden ze świadków zsyła ogień z nieba - jest to Eliasz który zsyłał ogień z Nieba , którego przyjście zostało przepowiedziane że przyjdzie z mocą . Drugi zmienia wode w krew - jest to Mojżesz i Plagi Egipskie . Ci sami dwaj świadkowie zostali ujrzeni przez Apostołów gdy zaprowadził ich Jezus do nich a ci zaproponowali aby rozbić im namioty . Mojżesz jak i Eliasz którzy przybyli do Jerozolimy są opisani jako rzucających Plagi na ziemie . Wpadają oni w konflikmt z Bestiią , prowadzą z nią wojne - ta ich ostatecznie zabija , giną w Jerozolimie . Ta Historia jasno wskazuje na to że Mojżesz i Eliasz przybyli bronić Israela , nie przybywają do nikąd innego a właśnie do Jerozolimy , obala to również teologie katolicką według której Jerozolima jest Wielką Nierządnicą . Izrael - Wypełnienie Proroctw Żydom jak i państwu Izrael zarzuca się łamanie Praw człowieka , odbierając im samym prawo do istnienia . Mimo że wielu ludzi twierdzi że Izrael nie jest prawdziwym Izraelem , a żydzi rządzą światem , Izrael czyli jedyne państwo żydowskie dzień w dzień zmaga się z widmem zagłady swojego państwa . Ludzi popierających istnienie państwa Izrael w Palestynie , nazwano " Syjonistami . Tak więc każdy Biblijny chrześcijanin który uznaje istnienie Państwa Izraela , jest nazywany przez katolików i niewierzących , syjonistą . Anty syjoniści oskarżają wiec syjonistów - ludzi uznających prawo do istnienia żydowskiego państwa , o to że przed powstaniem Państwa Izrael , żydzi mogli żyć w pokoju na bliskim wschodzie . Nie jest to prawdą . Pzed powstaniem państwa Izrael , Historyk Martin Gilbert napisał : " Żydzi mieli podrzędny status zimmi, który, mimo że dawał im prawo wyznawania własnej wiary, poddawał ich dokuczliwym i upokarzającym restrykcjom w życiu codziennym . " Podoną relacje zdał inny historyk G.E. von Grunebaum , o tym że żydów na Bliskim Wschodzie : " Spotykała długa lista prześladowań, arbitralnych konfiskat mienia, prób przymusowego nawracania się lub pogromów . " Od powstania Izraela w 1948 roku , aż do dziś , świat arabski nigdy nie zaakceptował uznania , sformułowanego przez Wielką Brytanię w Deklaracji Balfoura z 1917 roku ani planu podziału zaaprobowanego przez Narody Zjednoczone w 1947 , który uznawał prawo Żydów do własnego państwa . thumb|left|400px|Deklaracja Balfoura Deklaracja Balfoura została zapisana w prawie międzynarodowym, prowadząc prosto do planu podziału z 1947 roku ONZ i ostatecznie do proklamowania państwa Izrael przez Dawida Ben Guriona 14 maja 1948 roku . " Kiedy Wielka Brytania, Izrael i wolny świat zaczęły obchody tej monumentalnej rocznicy, prezydent palestyński, Mahmoud Abbas, żąda przeproszenia przez Wielką Brytanię. Człowiek, którego konstytucyjna kadencja jako przywódcy palestyńskiego upłynęła siedem lat temu, człowiek, który zebrał fundusze na masakrę w Monachium 11 izraelskich sportowców olimpijskich w 1972 r. Człowiek, którzy sprzeniewierzył miliony dolarów pomocy międzynarodowej przeznaczonej dla jego ludności. Człowiek, który odrzucił jako „fantastyczne kłamstwo” sześć milionów Żydów zabitych w Holocauście. " - Erc Israel , Izrael.org.il , 14 listopad 2016 " Deklaracja Balfoura , listopad 2016 roku " Wielu nienawidzących i anty Żydowskich , szczególnie Polskich Autorów , deklaruje jako członkowie podpisujący się pod patriotyzm oraz prawicę , pod nie uznawanie , i sprzeciwianie się Islamowi jako zagrożenia dla swojego państwa , wiedząc że Islam jest niebezpieczną religią terrorystyczną . Po mimo tego , jednocześnie odmawiają prawa i walki oraz obrony Izraela Żydom , przed Islamskimi przeciwnikami , których sami nie chcą w swoim kraju . Logicznie rzecz biorąc , powinni być za istnieniem państwa Izrael , jeżeli nie chcą aby żydzi znajdowali się w ich własnych krajach . W szczególności dla tego że sam Izrael nigdy nie zaatakował ani nie zagraża istnieniu państw Europejskich jak Polska . Niestety ruchy pseudo prawicowe i patriotyczne nie są w stanie poświęcić się na tak logiczną kalkulację , woląc sprzeciwiać się istnieniu Izraela , nazywając syjonistami zwolenników jego istnienia , pozostając przy tym anty syjonistami . Anty syjoniści , oskarżają syjonistów i żydów o to , że są imperialistami , podbijającymi tereny na drodze agresywnej ekspansji , należące do innych ludów . Proste i logiczne pytanie nasuwa się samo w obliczu tych oskarżeń . Gdzie jest miejsce żydów ? W krajach Europy jako mniejszości etnicznej pałętające się w swoich dzielnicach , w której niedawno przeszli Holokaust a dziś są najbardziej znienawidzonym narodem w śród narodów ? Czy może do Ameryki Południowej , Północnej , Indii , Wysp Owczych , Islandii , Australii . Anty syjoniści najchętniej zaproponowali by Grenlandię jako miejsce ulokowania żydów , gdyby nie sprzeciw Duńskich Anty syjonistów . Gdzie jest historyczne miejsce istnienia Żydów ? W Kanaanie , czyli w obecnej Palestynie . Ta ziemia należy do nich , nie do Arabów . "Żydzi z pewnością mają specjalne prawa do Palestyny. Są jedynym narodem na przestrzeni trzech tysięcy lat, który uczynił z niej sukces. Są jedynym narodem, który uczynił jej imię nieśmiertelnym i jako rasa nie mają żadnego innego domu. To był ich pierwszy dom; to był ich jedyny dom; nie mają żadnego innego domu. Nie znaleźli domu w Egipcie lub w Babilonii. Od czasu swojego długiego wygnania nie znaleźli domu jako naród w żadnej innej ziemi i teraz nadszedł czas i okazja umożliwienia im raz jeszcze odtworzenia swojego życia jako odrębnego narodu w ich starym domu i dawania wkładu dla ludzkości jako odrębny naród, mając miejsce do zamieszkania w kraju, który inspirował ich przodków. Później może być za późno”. - David Lloyd George , 1931 rok Anty syjoniści odpowiedzą , że te ziemie nie należą do Żydów a do Palestyńczyków . Palestyńczycy ? Nigdy nie istniał Palestyński naród , język , kultura , religia czy gospodarka . Twierdzenie że Palestyńczycy mieszkali od tysięcy lat na terenie zwanym Palestyną są świadomym kłamstwem . Ta ziemia nazywała się Kanaan i była zamieszkana Kananejczyków . Kanaan stał się ziemią Izraelską gdy Bóg dał ją swemu ludowi . Lecz wypaczona historia ukrywająca prawdę jest promowana w encyklopediach i opracowaniach a nawet w publikacjach chrześcijańskich . Ci którzy dziś nazywają się Palestyńczykami to Arabowie , z urodzenia , religii muzułmańskiej i kultury . Nazwa Palestyna rzekomo pochodzi od Filistynów - starożytnych wrogów Izraela . W roku 130 naszej Ery , Rzymianie odbudowali Jerozolimę jako pogańskie miasto ze świątynią Jupitera w miejscu gdzie stała świątynia Żydowska . W zemście za powstanie w którym zginęło 500 tyś . Żydów a tysiące sprzedano do niewoli , Rzym nazwał ziemi Izraelskiej nazwę Syriapalestina - i stąd naprawdę pochodzi ta nazwa . Od tego czasu żydzi mieszkający na tym obszarze byli nazywani Palestyńczykami . Podczas II wojny światowej po stornie Wielkiej Brytanii walczyła brygada Palestyńska złożona w całości z ochotników żydowskich tak samo jak Palestyńska orkiestra symfoniczna była w całości Żydowska , podobnie jak Gazeta Palestinian Poup . Sir Herbert Samuel, Brytyjski wysoki komisarz Palestyny od 1920 do 1925 roku , był pierwszym Żydem , który rządził historyczną ziemią Izraela od dwóch tysięcy lat . W roku 1948 Arabowie którzy uciekli z Izraela zaczęli twierdzić że to oni są prawdziwymi Palestyńczykami , a Izrael zawsze należał do nich , światowe media gorliwie promują to kłamstwo . Prawda jest taka że w roku 1948 Arabowie posiadali zaledwie 3 % tak zwanej Palestyny . Żydzi byli tutaj już 4 tysiące lat temu , gdy Abraham kupił od Hetytów Jaskinie Mahpela , w której pochował swą żonę Sarę . Abraham , Izaak , Rebeka , Jakub i Lea , wszyscy są tam pochowani . W Hebronie odbyła się koronacja króla Dawida , to święte dla Żydów miejsce , nie ma żadnego związku z Arabami czy Islamem . (1931) 90.407 mieszk., w tem 51.416 żydów, 18.500 chrześcijan, 18.000 mahometan. Czasy powojenne przyniosły zmianę wyglądu miasta: wokół miasta przedwojennego powstały przedmieścia, zamieszkałe przeważnie przez syjonistów, zmienił się gruntownie wygląd ruchu ulicznego wskutek pojawienia się samochodów, powstał cały szereg dróg i szos budowanych na sposób europejski. ' - Między Wojenna Encylopedia Gutenberga " Jerozolima " Stan Etniczny Ludności jej zamieszkującej na rok 1931 Jednak muzułmanie mimo nieprzerwanej obecności Żydów na tych miejscach , od 3 tysięcy lat uważają że Hebron należy do nich . Zbudowali tam meczet i usiłują wyrzucić z stamtąd wszystkich Żydowskich mieszkańców . Od 50 lat , świat stoi w obliczu problemu tak zwanych uchodźców Palestyńskich . Od wojny o niepodległość z roku 1948 , w typowy kłamliwy sposób światowe media oskarżają żydów o bezwzględne pozbawienie ich własnej ziemi . W rzeczywistości dowództwo arabskie podczas tej wojny wzywało arabów do ucieczki z Palestyny , do czasu gdy Żydzi zostaną wymordowani . Uciekło około 350 tysięcy ludzi , wielu pozostało . Są teraz obywatelami Izraela i stanowią około 16 % wyborców . W Jordanii i na innym terenie wyznaczonym w ramach rezolucji ONZ , wypędzono wszystkich Żydów , zburzono wszystkie Żydowskie domy modlitwy i nazwano zachodnim brzegiem obszar , który od czasów Biblijnych był Judeą i Samarią . Mimo miliardów dolarów zysku z sprzedaży ropy i powierzchni 700 razy większej od Izraela , państwa Arabskie odmówiły w latach 40 przyjęcia jakichkolwiek uciekinierów , żeby mogli normalne żyć . Teraz są ich miliony i nadal okupują obozy dla uchodźców w Gazie , w Jordanii , w Libanie , W Syrii i na zachodnim brzegu - ci nieszczęśnicy są celowo wystawiani na pokaz . Tym czasem Izrael który na początku liczył 600 tysięcy obywateli , szybko wchłonął 820 tysięcy Żydowskich uciekinierów z krajów Arabskich , którzy mieszkali tam od 1300 lat . Od Powstania Islamu Żydzi byli stale bici , opluwani na rynkach i ulicach a setki były brutalnie mordowane w czasie pogromów z rąk muzułmańskich tłumów , ich własność była konfiskowana . '„ I tak niestety oglądamy w Izraelu apartheid " '- '''Desmond Tutu , przedmowa do książki Speaking the Truth pod red. Michaela Priora , 2005 Te słowa poparcia dla sprawy palestyńskiej napisał Desmond Tutu, który przyrównuje sytuację w Izraelu do reżimów „Hitlera, Mussoliniego, Stalina, Pinocheta, Milosevicia i Idiego Amina . Anty syjoniści podają za argument na poparcie spisku Żydowskiego , że Izraelem rządzi Lewicowa Ideologia i rząd , ma to być dowodem przeciwko istnieniu państwa Izrael . Jest to nieprawda . W 1970 roku władzę w Izraelu sprawowała lewicowa Partia Pracy , a premierem była Golda Meir . Dziś jednak Izrael jest rządzony przez Rząd Prawicowy , i jest on z tego powodu prześladowany w polityce międzynarodowej . W maju 1948, jordański Legion Arabski wygnał wszystkich , około 2000 – Żydów którzy mieszkali na Starym Mieście Jerozolimy, a następnie zamienił Dzielnicę Żydowską w ruinę . Izrael był zmuszony stoczyć trwającą rok wojnę o niepodległość od 1948 - 1949 . Egipt i Jordania do dziś nie podpisały traktatu pokojowego z Izraelem . W 2005 Roku , żydzi przekazali w całości " Palestyńczykom " strefę Gazy . Wycofując dobrowolnie wszystkie swoje wojska i przesiedlając własną ludność , aby w formie tego daru doprowadzić do polepszenia stosunków Żydowsko - palestyńskich . Jednak od czasu oddania pod pełną kontrole Strefy Gazy przez Żydów , Palestyńczycy atakują i terroryzują z niej Izrael . W dzień dziecka , palestyńskie dzieci w Gazie uczą się mordowania i terroryzmu narodu Żydowskiego . '" Podczas ceremonii zakończenia roku w przedszkolu w Gazie dzieci wystawiły przedstawienie teatralne o sprawnościach terrorystycznych. Udział w przedstawieniu wzięły dzieci z islamskiego przedszkola Al-Hoda z grupy A-Kuds kończące przedszkole w 2016 r. Dzieci ubrane w mundury polowe Islamskiego Dżihadu pokazywały podkładanie min przeciwczołgowych, zabijanie i porywanie żołnierzy wroga, odpalanie moździerzy i tak dalej. Filmy wideo dokumentujące to wydarzenie zamieszczono na koncie YouTube przedszkola i na stronie Facebooka w dniu 30 maja 2016. Szejk Chadr Habib, przywódca Islamskiego Dżihadu w Gazie, wygłosił mowę podczas ceremonii i powiedział, że dzieci wysyłają „przesłanie miłości” do świata, a ich przesłanie do Izraelczyków brzmi: Nie jesteśmy terrorystami, nie zmuszajcie nas do zabicia was. Przedszkole Al-Hoda mieści się w dzielnicy Zajtun w Gazie i jest prowadzone przez Maha Aszour. "' - Szczęśliwe dzieciństwo w Gazie , Erc Israel , Izrael.org.il , 01 czerwiec 2016 Jednak mimo tych faktów , Watykan potępił nie Arabów , a Izrael . Kardynał Gianfranco Ravasi , przewodniczący Papieskiej Rady Kultury , wypowiadając się na temat wojny pomiędzy Izraelem a Hamasem , zaatakował Żydów mówiąc : '" Myślę o " rzezi niewiniątek " . Dzieci umierają w Gazie , ich matki krzyczą w nieustającym płaczu , uniwersalnym płaczu ”''' Biskup pomocniczy łacińskiego patriarchy Jerozolimy , William Shomali , powiedział w Radiu Watykańskim że : " To , co dzieje się teraz w Strefie Gazy to bestialskie koło przemocy , trudno jest rozstrzygnąć, kto zaczął to wszystko " Fascynujące stwierdzenie w obliczu jawnej nienawiści zapowiedzi Mordów Palestyńskich dzieci względem Żydów . Jednak nie tylko strefa gazy jest jawnie anty Izraelska w sposób nawołujący poprzez władze państwowe do przemocy i ludobójstwa na Żydach . Syryjski Minister Edukacji napisał : " Nienawiść którą wpajamy w umysły naszych dzieci od urodzenia jest święta . " ' Egipski podręcznik do klasy 9 naucza : '" Izrael przestanie istnieć jeżeli Arabowie nie przestaną istnieć w swojej nienawiści " ' W podręczniku do klasy 5 czytamy : '" Arabowie nie przestaną działać w celu eksterminacji Izraela " ''' Kościół Katolicki jawnie działa przeciwko Państwu Izrael , będąc głównym historycznym sponsorem Antysemityzmu . " Uznanie przez Watykan państwa palestyńskiego (które mimo popularności za granicą faktycznie nie istnieje) pokazuje, że Stolica Apostolska potrafi być czasami bardzo szybka – wręcz rzucać się z uznaniem na łeb na szyję. Bardzo odbiega to od naszego, żydowskiego doświadczenia z hierarchią katolicką. Poza kilkoma wyjątkami Żydzi systematycznie napotykali się na dobrze okopaną srogość, wręcz zatwardziałość serca – a to już mówiąc bardzo delikatnie. ( ... ) '''Niechęć Watykanu utrzymywała się przez dziesięciolecia po narodzinach państwa żydowskiego, po tym, jak przetrwało ono ludobójcze ataki siedmiu armii arabskich zaledwie w trzy lata po Holocauście, po tym, jak z powodzeniem zabsorbowało miliony żydowskich uchodźców i po tym, jak stworzyło działającą demokrację, która nie ma sobie równych, wraz z wszystkimi instytucjami społeczeństwa obywatelskiego.' Mimo przykładowych wręcz atrybutów suwerenności Izraela, Watykan pozostał kwaśny, bardzo niechętny i lodowato odpychający – i to wszystko także jest delikatnie powiedziane.' Podczas więc gdy państwo palestyńskie zostało uznane przedwcześnie – przed rzeczywistym samostanowieniem – Watykanowi zabrało 45 i pół roku, by zmusić się do oficjalnego uznania żydowskiego samostanowienia. Egipt – przez dziesięciolecia zaciekły wróg Izraela – pobił Watykan o 14 lat. ( ... ) Ta różnica krzyczy pod niebiosa i każdy, kto zaprzecza bezwstydnemu podwójnemu standardowi, po prostu odmawia uznania prawdy, która gapi się nam wszystkim w oczy. " '- '''Erc Israel , Israel.org " Świętoszkowata Świętość Stolicy Apostolskiej " , 06 czerwiec 2015 Gdy w 1948 Roku , Izrael ogłosił Niepodległość , w tym samym roku z całego świata , żydzi żyjący na swoich ziemiach zostali siłą wygnani a ich majątki zagrabione . Innych po prostu zamordowano . Z Maroko 265 . 000 , z Algierii 140 . 000 , z Tunezji 105 . 000 żydów , a także z Libii , Iraku , Egiptu , Yemenu , Syrii , Lebanu , Sudanu , Afganistanu , Iranu , Pakistanu a także Turcji . Zastępca dowódcy Irańskiej Gwardii Republikańskiej , generał Hossein Salami , zagroził podczas dorocznych obchodów dnia Kuds , czyli Jerozolimy , w Irańskiej Telewizji IRIB TV , 1 Lipca 2016 roku. że jest możliwe wypalić Izrael ogniem , a 100 Tysięcy rakiet , czeka na granicy libańsko-izraelskiej na rozkaz . Powiedział on : '''Dzisiaj , bardziej niż kiedy kol wiek , istnieje żyzny grunt z łaski Boga , do unicestwienia , wymazania i upadku reżimu Syjonistycznego . W samym libanie ponad 100 T'y'sięcy pocisków rakietowych jest gotowe do wystrzelenia . Jeśli będzie wola , jeśli będzie to służyło naszym interesom , i jeśli reżim syjonistyczny powtórzy błędy przeszłości z powodu przeliczenia się , te pociski rakietowe przebiją się przez przestrzeń i uderzą w serce Reżimu Syjonistycznego , Przygotują Grunt na jego wielki upadek w nowej erze . ' Mahmoud Abbas , premier Autonomi Palestyńskiej , utrzymujący kontakty z Papiestwem , był nazywany przez Papieża Aniołem Pokoju . Jednak w jawny sposób propaguje on do agresje przeciwko Żydom , jest on przeciwko Izraelowi . " Błogosławimy każdą kroplę krwi , rozlaną za Jerozolimę , która jest czystą krwią , krwią przelaną za Allaha , z wolą Allaha . " ' Palestyński Badacz i Autor Jousef Dżad Al-Hak , w telewizji Syria News TV , 16 sierpnia 2016 roku powiedział : '" Moim zdaniem może być tylko jedno państwo , nie zaś dwa . Gdybym zaakceptował rozwiązanie w postaci dwóch państw , przyznałbym że ( Żydzi ) mogą mieć własne państwo . Jak to możliwe ? Co się stało z naszymi wezwaniami do wyzwolenia Palestyny " od rzeki do morza " ? ( .. ) Rozwiązaniem jest walka . Kto może twierdzić , że jest lepszy od męczenników ? Proszę pana , gdybyśmy mieli milion męczenników rocznię , gwarantuję , że .. ''' '''Pytanie prowadzącego : Czy nie wymaga to zorganizowanego oporu ? Gdzie taki opór jest dzisiaj ? '- Do tego właśnie wzywam , nowe narodziny w narodzie arabskim zrekompensują to 5 milionami urodzin rocznie . Nasza stopa urodzeń wynosi 2,5 % . To jest niezrównane w świecie . Ile jest 2,5 % z 300 Milionów ? 6 lub 7 Milionów .' Jeśli więc milion lub dwa miliony spośród nas zginie , ale wyzwalamy Palestynę - no cóż dla mnie to świetne . Niektórzy mogą powiedzieć że jest to bezpodstawne , ale nie jest . ( ... ) Kiedy Wietnam poświęcił połowę swojego narodu , czy powiedzieli że nie chcą wyzwolenia swojego narodu bo ludzie mogą zginać ? Nie ! Postanowili wyzwalać , niezależnie od tego kto zginie a kto przeżyje . Nie wolno nam czynić takich Kalkulacji . My , Palestyńczycy , musimy zrobić jedną rzecz - opór od Rzeki do Morza . Egipski urlolog i egiptolog Dr. Wassim Al-Sissy , przemawiał 14 Sierpnia , 2016 w telewizji Sada Al-Balad TV ( Egipt ) : " Wrogiem całego świata jest globalny syjonizm . Osoby , zaangażowane strony , marionetki , Tak Pacynki , które oni rozgrywają . Przede wszystkim jest w śród nich Ameryka , jak dowiodło ... 25 lat temu chrześcijański kongresmen powiedział bardzo prawdziwe zdanie , które to wszystko podsumowuje . Powiedział : " Żydzi w naszym kraju kontrolują nasze brzuchy , nasze umysły i nasze popędy . Nic nie zostało do zrobienia w naszym kraju poza zmianą nazwy New York na Jew ( Żyd ) York . " Z 8 milionów ludzi w nowym Yorku , 5 Milionów to Żydzi i 3 Miliony normalnych Amerykanów . Te 5 Milionów kontroluje wszystko - media , gospodarkę . Wyobraźcie sobie , Sąd najwyższy w Ameryce ma 9 członków , a 7 z nich to Żydzi . 7 z 9 . W dodatku rozważmy Anglię , nad którą mają całkiem ścisłą kontrolę - baki itd . Izrael jest oczywiście ich rozpuszczonym bachorem . Cały świat pracuje na nich . Oczywiście inne kraje takie jak Katar czy Turcja są satelitami Ameryki i Anglii . Więc globalny syjonizm jest bardzo niebezpieczny , i jest uważany za naszego głównego wroga . Jordański Duchowny Al Hassen Al-Habi , 3 Listopada 2015 roku w telewizji odpowiadając na pytanie słuchaczy powiedział : " Drodzy Bracia , Żydzi są okupantami i rabusiami . Są ludźmi zdrady , oszustwa , przebiegłości i podstępu . Są zabójcami proroków i posłańców . Bezbronni ( Palestyńczycy ) nie mogą wygrać konfliktu z Żydami . Niezależnie od tego jak bardzo próbują , nie odniosą sukcesu . Mamy nadzieje że nasi bracia na zachodnim brzegu będą mieli zdolność i siłę , by wykorzenić tego zdradzieckiego wroga . Dżihad przeciwko Żydom jest Dżihadem obowiązkowym , obowiązkiem dla każdego kraju muzłumańskiego i dla każdego muzłumanina , który akceptuje Allaha jako swojego pana i Islam jako swoją religię . Ale nie może być robiony takim emocjonalnym uderzeniem i z takim podnieceniem , że tylko nam zaszkodzi . Jak można myśleć , że to prowadzi do zwycięstwa ? Naród musi przygotować się i zjednoczyć , aby wykorzenić tego wroga . " Al Hassen Al Habi powiedział również : " Zaprawdę paznokieć muzłumanina jest więcej wart niż 1000 żydowskich głów . " W czwartek w nocy islamscy terroryści zamordowali izraelskie małżeństwo na oczach ich 4 dzieci. Hamas uznał ten mord za "heroiczną operację", ale atak terrorystyczny był przeprowadzony przez "zbrojnę ramię" Fatahu (kierowanego przez Mahmouda Abbasa), czyli Brygady Męczenników Al Aksa. W wielu miastach palestyńskich ludzie wylegli na ulice i świętowali. Informację tę potwierdził jeden z przywódców Fatahu Mahmoud Al-Aloul, który zasiada w komitecie centralnym Fatahu. Zbrodnię pochwaliły też inne palestyńskie organizacje terrorystyczne. " '- ' Erc Israel.org , Terroryzm , Redakcja , " Islamscy terroryści zamordowali młode małżeństwo na oczach ich dzieci " 2 październik 2015 " W piątek wieczorem doszło pod Hebronem do ataku terrorystycznego na rodzinę żydowską, w którym zginął rabin Jaakow Litman i jego 18-letni syn Netanel. ( ... ) Terroryści otworzyli ogień do jadącego samochodu. Rabin Litman stracił panowanie nad kierownicą, a auto zjechało na przeciwny pas i potem rozbiło się o skałę. Wtedy 18-letni Netanel próbował telefonicznie powiadomić służby ratunkowe, ale terroryści rozstrzelali go na miejscu. Ostatecznie pogotowie wezwał 16-letni syn pary. Rodzinę minęła palestyńska karetka Czerwonego Półksiężyca, ale nie udzieliła im pomocy. Pogrzeb ojca i syna odbył się dzisiaj w Jerozolimie. Izraelskie służby bezpieczeństwa poszukują terrorystów, którzy zbiegli z miejsca ataku. W wielu miastach Strefy Gazy odbyły się uroczystości, fety i uczty na cześć zamachowców. Podobnie zareagowały media palestyńskie związane z Hamasem. " - Erc Israel , Izrael.org.il " Terroryzm " , Redakcja , " Ojciec i syn rozstrzelani przez islamskich terrorystów pod Hebronem " , 14 listopad 2015 Ludzie popierający istnienie państwa Izrael - Biblijni chrześcijanie , są otwarcie wyzywani i oskażani od sekt , niczym zbrodniarze , za otwarte poparcie dla Izraela przez Katolików , nie kryją się z oni pogardą , i wyśmiewają się oraz poniżają Biblijnych chrześcijan gdy opowiadają się za Biblią co z kolei prowadzi do tego że bronią i popierają państwo Izrael i jego prawo do istnienia . Duch antychrysta od zawsze prześladował kościół Jezusa Chrystusa i Żydów , celem szatana jest zgładzić Bożą oblubienice oraz lub Boży w tym cielsny Izrael , który jest warunkiem Bożych proroctw . " Na niedzielę 10 stycznia br. prożydowskie sekty protestanckie w liczbie dziesięciu zapowiedziały w Warszawie masowy „Marsz poparcia dla Izraela”. Żydujący stawili się jednak w liczbie coś około 150 osób, co oczywiście nie dziwi, bo publiczne manifestowanie sympatii dla izraelskiej bandyterki to w Polsce wstyd, jak nie przymierzając beret z antenką. Kontr-akcję ad hoc zorganizowali działacze warszawskiego oddziału NOP. Nacjonaliści zebrali się pod kościołem pw. Wszystkich Świętych na Pl. Grzybowskim – naprzeciwko zbiórki żydujących. Obok transparentów i flag NOP, nacjonaliści przynieśli również flagi walczącego z żydowską okupacja Palestyny Hezbollahu. Były tez oczywiście okrzyki i przemowy o zbrodniach izraelskich, o których głucho w mediach głównego ścieku. " - Nacjonalista.pl , " Nacjonaliści kontra „Marsz poparcia dla Izraela " , 13 stycznia 2016 thumb|left|290px|Katoliccy Oszuści Działacze ONR - Palestyna , Prawdziwy Holokaust Hipokryzja tych jawnych kłamców prowadząych ludzi do piekła oraz występująca przeciwko Biblii , publicznie manifestująca nienawiść do Protestatyzmu oraz Izraela , polega również na tym , że zarzucają państwu , że nie transmitowała ich antysemickich akcji przeciwko pokojowemu marszowi protestanckiemu w liczbie 150 osób , które miały za zadanie go ośmieszyć i zakłucić . Jednak gdyby stało się wręcz przeciwnie , ci sami ludzie pisali bo o tym że głowny nurt występuje przeciwko nim ukazując ich jako antysemitów i burde . Jawnie stwierdzają oni że nie ma nic dziwnego w dyskryminacji Biblijnych chrześcijan w Polsce za zgodne z Biblią popieranie istnienia Izraela . Nazywając przy tym kłamliwie Izrael " Bandyterką " , czyli bandyckim państwem . " Protestanci w Polsce jak widać pozazdrościli swoim nawiedzonym braciom zza Atlantyku, którzy od dawien dawna prześcigają się w wyrazach uwielbienia dla syjonistycznego tworu, zwanego Izraelem, organizując w stolicy kuriozalną imprezę poparcia dla morderców. Najwyższy niesmak budzą próby wykorzystywania wiary Chrystusowej dla usprawiedliwienia bandyckiej działalności Państwa Izrael. Na szczęście wycie garstki heretyków nie może przyćmić silnego głosu polskiego nacjonalizmu, opierającego się na na prawdziwie Chrystusowej wierze katolickiej. Nasze stanowisko jest znane i niezmienne, czemu wyraz dano m.in podczas nie tak dawnej (której to już z kolei?) rzezi Gazy, dokonywanej przez oprawców spod znaku Gwiazdy Dawida. " - Nacjonalista.pl , " „Chrześcijanie” w obronie Izraela " , 29 grudnia 2015 Rzezi Gazy dokonywanej przez " ' '''oprawców spod znaku Gwiazdy Dawida " ? Autorzy nacjonalistycznej redakcji jawnie kłamią i podają fałszywe informację by wprowadzić ludzi w błąd . Zakłamanie i celowe wprowadzanie ludzi w kłamstwo jest absolutną powszechnością w tak zwanych " Patriotycznych " środkowiskach antysyjonistycznych . Ideologia przez nich propagowana jest jednym wielkim oszustwem i kłamstwem , to Gaza atakuje i propaguje nienawiść do Israela , zabijając i szkoląc do zabijania nawet dzieci . W obliczu tych faktów i tego co głoszą tak zwani " Polscy Patrioci " czy " Nacjonaliści " jak nazywa siebie samego oficjalnie ONR , nie można nazwać ich łagodniej i inaczej niż kłamcami i oszustami , wiernie pracujacymi na rzecz królestwa antychrysta . '"26.07.2014 na wrocławskim rynku odbyła się pikieta przeciwko żydowskiej polityce ludobójstwa na Bliskim Wschodzie.Wrocławscy aktywiści Narodowego Odrodzenia Polski wyeksponowali transparent „PALESTYNA – PRAWDZIWY HOLOCAUST” oraz rozdali mieszkańcom i turystom kilkaset ulotek.' '''Narodowe Odrodzenie Polski od ponad 30 lat, a więc od początku swego istnienia, wspiera wolnościowe aspiracje Palestyńczyków. My, Polacy, dobrze poznaliśmy znaczenie słów „okupacja” i „ludobójstwo” – ale także „opór”, „walka” i „zwycięstwo”. Czas na bomby na Izrael, czas na wolność dla świata! "' - Nacjonalista.pl , 27 lipca 2014 , " Wrocław: Wolność dla Palestyny! Bomby na Izrael! " Wspomiana powyżej treść ulotek propagandowych , rozdawanych przechodnią przez antysyjonistów według oficjalnych publikacji portalu ONR-u " Nacjonalista.pl " , brzmi następująco : " We współczesnym świecie jedną z najbardziej krwawych organizacji o charakterze terrorystycznym jest Państwo Izrael. Wykazuje ono wszelkie cechy struktury stworzonej wyłącznie dla realizacji celów kryminalnych, często ludobójczych. Ostatni napad na tzw. Strefę Gazy, którego właśnie jesteśmy świadkami, to tylko wycinek przestępczej działalności Izraela. Przeciwko tej bandyckiej organizacji zjednoczyć musi się cały cywilizowany świat. Nasze wysiłki polityczne muszą stawiać sobie za cel nie tyle doprowadzenie do „zawieszenia broni” czy izolacji tego quasi-państwa na arenie międzynarodowej, ale wręcz do jego likwidacji. Świat, w którym istnieje Izrael nigdy nie będzie światem bezpiecznym. Świat, w którym Palestyna nie jest wolnym krajem, będzie światem dominacji Zła nad Dobrem. " - Treść Ulotek rozdawanych 26.07.2014 na wrocławskim rynku przez działaczy ONR , Nacjonalista.pl , 27 lipca 2014 , " Wrocław: Wolność dla Palestyny! Bomby na Izrael! " Treść tych ulotek bezwątpienia jest czysto statanistyczną manifestacją szatana w dniach ostatecznych w Antysyjonistycznej woli zniszczenia Israela , wśród obłudy , zakłamania i hipokryzji , której członkowie pracują na rzecz wypełnienia prorctw Bożych , poprzez prace na rzecz Antychrysta . Tak jak mówi Biblia , Jerozlima jest pucharem taczania się dla wszysktich narodów . Izrael jest w nienawiści u wszystkich narodów które działają przeciw niemu prubując go zniszczyć . W roku 1994 Jhon Lahtos i Mac Arons , dwaj niewierzący autorzy , opublikowali kontrowersyjny best-seller " Tajna wojna przeciw Żydom " . W czasie 12 - letnich badań , zrobili wywiady z 500 byłymi oficerami wywiadów , we wstępie do książki piszą : " Główne mocarstwa światowe planowały raz po raz tajne operacje , mające na celu częściowe lub całkowite zniszczenie Israela . " - Secret War aginstat Jews , Strona 1 Wydawca książki zamieścił na okładcę taką informację : " Autorzy dowodzą że liczne państwa zachodu ze stanami zjednoczonymi i wielką brytanią na czele , przeprowadziły wiele celowych misji szpiegowskich w Palestynie , a później w Izraelu , przez wiele dziesięcioleci . Podczas gdy oficjalnie oba mocarstwa i inne kraje , deklarują wspieranie Izraela , ich rzeczywiste działanie , polega na zdradzaniu tajemnic Izraela Arabom . Ich motywem jest ropa naftowa i międzynarodowe zyski które należy osiągać za wszelką cene . " Brytyjski uczony w islamie Abu Rumaysah , 28 września 2014 roku , zamieścił wykład na temat żydów . Powiedział on : " Założyciel skorumpowanego chrześcijaństwa , chociarz oni nie lubią , jak tak mówimy , był człowiek o imieniu Paweł lub Saul - Żyd . A on udawał że jest chrześcijaninem i wymyślił całe to zepsucie jakie widzimy dzisiaj w chrześcijaństwie . A także ten który próbował zabić ostatecznego posłańca Mahometa , pokój z nim , miłosierdzia dla ludzkości - zgadnijcie kim był ? Żydem . Jak to jest że ta rasa ludzi - 0,2 % populacji świata , powoduje tak wiele zepsucia ? ( ... ) " ' '" Potem, po raz pierwszy od Holocaustu, organizacja niemieckiego społeczeństwa obywatelskiego oficjalnie wezwała do bojkotu Izraela w mieście Oldenburg (Dolna Saksonia, 164 tysiące mieszkańców), gdzie związek nauczycieli opublikował dokument wzywający do całkowitego bojkotu państwa żydowskiego. Autor tego dokumentu, Christoph Glanz, zaproponował także przeniesienie Izraela do Badenii-Wirtembergii. Profesor Monika Schwarz-Friesel z Uniwersytetu Technicznego w Berlinie dokonała analizy listów z groźbami, jakie w ciągu dziesięciu lat przysłano do Centralnej Rady Żydów w Niemczech i do ambasady izraelskiej w Berlinie. Listy zawierały klasyczne wypowiedzi antysemickie, takie jak: „mordowanie dzieci odpowiada waszej tradycji” lub „przez ostatnie dwa tysiące lat kradliście ziemię i dokonywaliście ludobójstwa”. Profesor Schwarz-Friesel zaskoczyło to, że tylko trzy procent listów pochodziło od prawicowych nacjonalistów, podczas gdy ponad sześćdziesiąt procent napisali wykształceni członkowie głównego nurtu, dobrzy ludzie, którzy tylko nienawidzą Żydów. I jeśli zauważą gdziekolwiek Gwiazdę Dawida, widzą nazistowską swastykę " '-' Giulio Meotii , Włoski publicysta , autor książki " A New Shoah : The Untold Story of Israel’s Victims of Terrorism " , Erc Israel.org , " Gwiazda Dawida staje się w Niemczech swastyką " , 20 listopad 2016 Anty syjoniści twierdzą że chrześcijanie w Izraelu są prześladowani przez Izrael . W całym środowisku chrześcijan wypowiadających się na temat Izraela z tego co wiedzą , mówią że za modlitwę w imieniu Jezusa można zostać z Izraela deportowanym , natomiast środowiska narodowe utrzymują że Izrael głosi politykę Izraela jedynie dla żydów , dezmont Tutu nazwał to Aparhaidem . Jest to absurdalne kłamstwo , nic takiego nie ma miejsca w Izraelu . A ludzie którzy wierzą w ten mit zostali oszukani . W Izraelu funkcjonuje cała mniejszość Chrześcijańska , z choćby pochodzenia Palestyńskiego . I nie boją się oni Żydów , a Palestyńczyków . Pewna pochodząca z Izraela Palestyńska chrześcijanka , dała świadectwo , że to nie żydzi w Izraelu ich prześladują , a Islamscy Palestyńczycy , zabijający Palestyńskich chrześcijan w Izraelu . Sama zdecydowanie stwierdziła że Izrael jest chroniony przez Boga , na podstawie wojny Jom Kippur . Izrael nie prześladuje chrześcijan w Izraelu , zapewnia im ochronę i prawa . Tak samo twierdzenia różnych ludzi że w Izraelu panuje polityka jednej rasy żydowskiej to kłamstwo . " Trwający konflikt pomiędzy Izraelitami a Palestyńczykami stawia przed dużymi wyzwaniami mniejszość chrześcijańską, żyjącą wśród Żydów i Arabów. Służba pojednawcza o nazwie „Musalaha” już od ponad 25 lat łączy palestyńskich chrześcijan oraz wierzących w Jezusa tzw. Mesjanistycznych Żydów. Wspólne spotkania pomagają zwalczać wzajemne uprzedzenia i budować przyjaźnie mimo różnic kulturowych. Na podstawie Bożego Słowa i swojej wiary w Jezusa pragną przyczyniać się do pokoju na terenach kryzysu. Open Doors wspiera pracę organizacji „Musalaha” od momentu jej założenia oraz uczestniczyło niedawno w obozie młodzieżowym. " - Open Doors , Organizacja zajmująca się prześladowaniami chrześcijan , Izrael / Terytoria Palestyńskie : Pojednani w Chrystusie , 06-10-2016 Które państowo z pośród wrogów Izraela zgodziło by się na taką relacje Żydowsko Chrześcijańską ? Syria , Irak , Egipt , Autonomia Palestyńska , Gaza - nikt . Morderstwa i prześladowania chrześcijan w tych państwach są rzeczą powszechnie wiadomą . Nie znajdziemy tego w Izraelu - państwie które chroni chrześcijan . Zupełnie inny Raport , Organizacja Open Doors , wytoczyła odnośnie Obszarów kontrolowanych przez muzłuman blisko Izraela : " W strefie Gazy oraz na Zachodnim Brzegu konwertyci ( chrześcijanie ) doświadczają presji we wszystkich obszarach życia, zwłaszcza ze strony rodziny oraz radykalnych muzułmanów. Najsilniejsza presja odczuwalna jest w obszarach życia w rodzinie oraz życia w kościele. Poziom intensywności prześladowań zależy od rodzaju rodziny – czy jest ona biedna i nie posiadająca wpływów, czy też zamożna i wpływowa; zależy też od regionu - prześladowania są bardzo silne w strefie Gazy, nieco słabsze, choć wciąż odczuwalne, na Zachodnim Brzegu. W strefie Gazy wszystkie grupy chrześcijan zmagają się z ograniczeniami we wszystkich obszarach życia, jednak najmniej w obszarze życia prywatnego. " ' - Open Doors , Organizacja zajmująca się prześladowaniami chrześcijan , Autonomia Palestyńska Brat Raszid porzucił islam i został chrześcijańskim kaznodzieją . Marokański duchowny zwalcza Islam i wyśmiewa antyjudaistyczną obsesję oraz bojkot żydowskich towarów przez antyżydowski świat . Powiedział on : '" Są oni wybiurczy w swoim bojkocie , bo wiedzą że gdyby bojkotowali wszystko zrobione przez " heretyków " , byli by nadzy i głodni . Nadal żyjąc w namiotach i jeżdżąc na wielbłądach , pijąc wielbłądzi mocz i mleko , jak robiła to społeczność arabska w czasach Mahometa . Czy doktor Zafwat Hidżazi i wszyscy szejkowie zachwalający ten bojkot wiedzą , że duża część wynalazków i innowacji na świecie była dziełem Żydów ? Przedstawię trochę liczb , które powinien znać każdy majacy rozum muzłumanin : spośród 12 Milionów Żydów , na świecie jest około 12 milionów - żydowscy uczeni zdobyli 184 nagrody Nobla w rozmaitych dziedzinach . I to jest bardzo duża liczba w porównaniu do liczby żydów na świecie . W oparciu o te liczby oczekiwaliśmy że 1,4 Miliarda Muzłumanów zdobędzie 24920 Nagród Nobla , ponieważ jest 117 razy więcej muzłumanów od Żydów . I dlatego oczekiwaliśmy że liczba muzłumańskich laureatów Nagrody Nobla będzie 117 razy więkrza niż Żydów . Czy wiecie ile nagród Nobla zdobyli muzłumanie ? Tylko 9 Nagród Nobla . 12 Milonów Żydów zdobyło 184 Nagrody Nobla , a w porównaniu z nimi 1,4 Miliarda muzłumanów zdobyło tylko 9 . Co za Wstyd . A z tych 9 dwóch nie jest uważanych za muzłumanów : Nadżib Mahfouz , który jest uważany za heretyka z powodu książki " Opowieści z naszej dzielnicy " i został zabity w 2006 roku z powodu rany zadanej nożem w 1997 roku . Drugi jest Pakistańczyk Abdus Salam , ponieważ należy do sekty Ahmadi - Kadiani . Ahmadi 'thumb|left|Brat Raszid'uważani są za heretyków przez główne nurty Islamu . 9 - 2 daje 7 . Siedmi jest " Najlepszymi z narodów " ( Koran 3:110 ) Straszne - Ale ta Ignorancja będzie trwała tak długo , jak szejkowie , jak doktor Zafwat Al-Hidżazi , będą zakazywać kawy bo dla nich logo Starbucka jest żydowskim symbolem . Czy sądzicie że można zdobyć nagrodę Nobla w cieniu takiej ignorancji ? " Synowie małp i świń " ( Żydzi ) mają 184 nagrody Nobla a jako kontrast do tego " najlesi z narodów " zdobyli 7 . Kto jest więc najlepszym z narodów ? Jeśli chcemy użyć tego kryterium , kto dał światu więkrzy wkład ? Chcecie Bojkotu ? To czy mogę prosić Dra Zafwata , by wypisał na tablicy następujące produkty i poprosił was byście je bojkotowali ? Pierwszy przedmiot na liście to Jeansy . ( ... ) Wymyślił je Żyd , nazywał się Levi Strauss 1873 roku . I dlatego jest Marka nazywająca się " Levi's " . Z tego powodu żądam aby muzłumanie zjeli Jeansy i je spalili . Proszę Szejków i uczonych muzłumańskich , by zabronili noszenia jeansów swoim synom i córką i bojkotowali je bo zostały wynalezione przez Żyda . Dlaczego bojkotować tylko kawę ? Jeansy są jednym z wynalazków " Małp i Świń " - Unikaj noszenia ich . Szminka została wynaleziona przez Żyda ( Maurice Levy ) w 1915 roku . Dlatego żony wszystkich muzłumanów muszą przestać ich używać , bo to żydowski wynalazek . Znajdźcie coś innego do malowania ust . To s''amo z długopisem , wynalezionym przez Żyda o nazwisku Laszlo Biro w 1938 roku . Czy będziecie bojkotować długopisy bo zostały wynalezione przez Żyda ? Wródżcie do pisania gęsimi piórami , anie długopisami , bo są zrobione przez synów " małp i świń " ( Żydów ) .' '''Kamera Polaroid została wynaleziona w 1947 przez Żyda Edwina Herebrta . Proszę więc abyście bojkotowali żydów i nie robili zdjęć i oddali aparaty które są zabronione , bo zrobili je " synowie mał i świń " ( Żydzi ) .' Pilot TV , który został wynaleziony w 1950 roku przez Roberta Adlera , także jest wynalazkiem Żydowskim . I dlatego muzłumanie muszą się go pozbyć , bo jest to wynalazek żydowski . Wszyscy muzłumanie którzy mają teraz piloty , muszą pamiętać że jest to wynalazek synów " małp i świń " ( Żydów ) . Patrzcie , gdyby nie synowie " Małp i Świń " , nie moglibysmy surfować po kanałach . Stymulator Serca jest wynalazkiem Żydowskim ( Paul M. Zolt ) z 1952 roku . Każdy szejk i muzłumanin z chorobą serca , musi odmówić wszczepienia stymulatora , bo jest to wynalazek żydowski . Bojkotujecie także to . A każdy muzłumanin ktory ma w sercu to urządzenie , niechaj pamięta że ma w sercu coś zrobionego przez synów " małp i świń " - " wrogów Allaha i jego posłańca " ( Mahometa ) - jak to muzłumanie częstą nazywają Żydów , albo tych których " udziałem jest gniew Allaha " ( Koran 1:7 ) . Nie wiem na kogo Allah jest gniewny w tym wypadku : na tych którzy ratują swoje życie takimi wynalazkami , czy na tych którzy chcą zabijać ludzi . Bojkotujcie to urządzenie za zobaczymy co się stanie potem . Tasma Video - wynalazek Żydowski . Została wynaleziona przez Charlesa Ginsburga w 1950 roku . Muzłumanie muszą wyrzucić wszystkie swoje taśmy Video . I mam nadzieje że Bóg wybaczy im wszystkie oglądane taśmy video , bo robiąc to pomogli żydom , którzy zarobili na " gniew Allaha " . Dlaczego nagrywacie Koran na Video ? Jak możecie nagrywać czyste słowo Boga ( Koran ) na rzecz wynalezioną przez nieczystych żydów ? Jak możecie nagrywać kazania piątkowe , czytanie Koranu , programy i modły Islamskie z Meczetów ? " Dokładnie tak , Laser , Taśmia Video , Stymulator Serca , Dlugopis - antysyjoniści powinni się ich wyrzec , ale tego nigdy nie zrobią , używają ich codziennie . Nie tylko " Patriotyczne " grupy antyemicko - antysyjonistyczne , czyli prawie każde , głoszą że Holokaust jest kłamstwem a tak naprawdę jedyny Holokaust jaki się wydarzył to Holokaust Polaków . Popierają oni także ideologicznie , propganadowo , indoktrynacyjnie - i nie tylko , zbrodnicze organizacje anty Izraelskie , jak Hezbollah . Jest to Syryjska Organizacja której jednym z celów jest zniszczenie Izraela . Tak zwani narodowcy , i tym podobne ruchy narodowe w Polsce , głoszą otwarcie że Hesbolan jest jednym gwarantem bezpieczeństwa dla chrześcijan na Bliskim Wschodzie . " Reprezentanci Hezbollahu wielokrotnie twierdzili, iż islamiści oraz Izrael to część wspólnego projektu, którego celem jest destabilizacja Bliskiego Wschodu i walka z antysyjonistyczną koalicją w regionie. W związku z tym, iż do kraju przenikają z sąsiedniej Syrii terroryści z Państwa Islamskiego, na północy Doliny Bekaa powstają lokalne, chrześcijańskie milicje pod auspicjami Hezbollahu, które mają bronić mieszkańców przed barbarzyńcami spod znaku globalnego dżihadu. " - Nacjonalista.pl , " Hezbollah: Musimy bronić chrześcijan! " , 30 sierpnia 2014 " Wojna domowa w Libanie, będąca realizacją przez ościenne państwa i międzynarodowe mocarstwa zasady „dziel i rządź”, skutecznie przerzedziła populację chrześcijan w Libanie. Dziś jednak wzajemna nienawiść powoli ustępuje jedności w walce z syjonistycznym wrogiem. Znakomicie obrazuje to sytuacja na południowych przedmieściach Bejrutu, będących twierdzą Hezbollahu. W wyniku izraelskiej agresji z 2006 roku, dystrykt Dahieh, został zrujnowany, wiele domów chrześcijan uległo zniszczeniu, a oni sami wyjechali. Ci, którzy pozostali otrzymali wsparcie finansowe od Hezbollahu. " - Nacjonalista.pl , " Hezbollah protektorem chrześcijan w Libanie " , 26 stycznia 2013 Doprawdy ? Wspomiana przez portal Polskich Nacjonalistów " agresja " Israela w 2006 roku , to kontratak sił Izraelskich w II wojnie Libańskiej , kiedy to Hezbollah rozpoczoł wojnę . Bojownicy Hessbolanu ostrzelali rakietami izraelskie miasta nadgraniczne i przeprowadzili atak rakietami przeciwczołgowymi na dwa opancerzone samochody Humvee Sił Obrony Izraela . Podczas tego ataku zabił wielu żołnierzy Izraelskich na grnicy z Izraelem i uprowadził 2 z nich jako zakładników . Zmuszony atakami Hezbolanu z Libanu - Izrael został zmuszczony w końcu Liban zaatakować swoimi wojskami i odbić . Jednak II wojnę Libańską , rozpoczętą w całości przez Hezbolańskich Bandytów i Terrorystów otwartym atakiem i mordowaniem Izraelitów , portal Nacjonalista.pl nazywa " Agresją Izraela z 2006 " , dalej rozwija on myśl że Hezbolla działa na rzecz chrześcijan w Libanie . Jednym państwem gwarnatującym pełne prawa , protektoriat i bezpieczeństwo na Bliskim wschodzie jest Israel . Rzekome prawa chrześcijan w obliczu antyizraelskiej organizacji Hezbollanu , są niedorzecznością i przekłamaniem , bowiem prawo Libańskie zmusza nie tylko chrześcijan ale i własnynch obywateli do nienawiązywania kontaktów z Żydami , i nie jest zależne czy jest to chrześcijanin czy muzłumanin , każda próba kontaktu publicznego i pokazania się z Żydem , jest karana i piętnowana w anty Israelskim Libanie . Libańskim obywatelom nie wolno wchodzić w jakiekolwiek kontakty jakiejkolwiek natury z Izraelczykami gdziekolwiek na świecie. Jeżeli obywatele tych dwóch krajów spotkają się, powiedzmy, na plaży na Cyprze lub w barze w Nowym Jorku, Libańczyk jest zagrożony więzieniem po prostu za powiedzenie: cześć. - Michael J. Totten Oto jest wolność którą oferuje Liban i Hesbolla dla swoich obywateli , komunikat jest prosty - jeżeli nas nie popierasz , giń , oto wolność dla chrześcijan i ich protektoriat według Polskich Nacjonalistów . Tak zwani fałszywie " uchodźcy palestyńscy " , w przeciwieństwie do Izraela gdzie posiadają oni płeną wolność w decydowaniu o swoim sposobie pracy , w Libanie podlegają oni z góry ustalonemu indeksowi zawodów których podejmować się prawnie nie mogą . " Według UNRWA 450 tysięcy uchodźców palestyńskich w Libanie od dawna jest przedmiotem wielu restrykcji w kwestii zatrudnienia. Na przykład, Palestyńczykom w Libanie nie wolno pracować w charakterze lekarzy, dentystów, prawników, inżynierów lub księgowych. W odróżnieniu od tego każdy, kto odwiedza izraelski szpital lub ośrodek medyczny, szybko zauważy znaczną liczbę arabskich lekarzy, pielęgniarek i farmaceutów. Niemniej, chociaż minęły trzy lata od zaakceptowania zmian w prawie, nic nie zmieniło się dla Palestyńczyków w Libanie. I nie ma w ogóle niczego, co by wskazywało, że władze libańskie zamierzają w dającej się przewidzieć przyszłości złagodzić restrykcje narzucone Palestyńczykom. " - UNRWA cytowane przez Erc Israel.org ," Libański Apartheid " , 25 czerwiec 2013 Problemem Izraela nie jest nietolerancja względem Islamskiej Ludności pochodzenia Psuedo Palestyńskiego które nawet nie istnieje , bo nie istnieje i nie istniał nigdy , naród , język czy kultura Palestyńska , a to że Izrael chce się z nimi bratać i prosić o pokój , to jest problemem Izraela , że chce tolerancji , ugody i pokoju ze swoimi wrogami kierowanymi przez szatana . " Nie ma rozwiązania kwestii Palestyńskiej poza Dżigadem . Inicjatywy , propozycję i konferęcje międzynarodowe są marnowaniem czasu i daremnymi wysiłkami . Lud Palestyński nie zgadza się na igranie z ich przyszłością , prawami i losem . " - Hamas Covenant 1988 , Artykół 28 "' Około 300 członków palestyńskiej frakcji, Fatah, której przewodniczy prezydent Autonomii Palestyńskiej (AP) Mahmoud Abbas, rozpoczęło “szkolenie militarne” w Strefie Gazy w przygotowaniu do wojny z Izraelem. Zbrojne ramię Fatahu, Bygady Męczenników Al-Aksa – Dywizja Męczennika Nidala Al-Amoudiego, ogłosiło, że jego członkowie zostali zapisani do nowej akademii wojskowej do szkolenia „wojowników” w Strefie Gazy. Akademia, założona niedawno w Strefie Gazy, będzie szkolić „wojowników” w różnych metodach walki „w kontekście programu przygotowującego do każdej przyszłej bitwy” z „wrogiem syjonistycznym”. Akademia Nidala otrzymała nazwę od Nidala Al-Amoudiego, wojownika Fatahu zabitego przez Izraelską Armię Obronną 13 lutego 2008 r., po tym jak przeprowadził szereg ataków zbrojnych na cywilów i żołnierzy izraelskich podczas drugiej intifady. „Akademia została nazwana od nazwiska dowódcy Nidala Al-Amoudiego (Abu Husseina), by spełnić jego marzenie o szkoleniu wojowników: wojskowym, moralnym, religijnym i rewolucyjnym” – wyjaśniało oświadczenie opublikowane przez zbrojną grupę Fatahu. Notując, że około 300 „wojowników” już wstąpiło do akademii, grupa powiedziała, że zaczęli oni szkolenie w różnych metodach walki. "' - Erc Israel.org , Redakcja , " Palestyńczycy : Fatah przygotowuje się do wojny z Izraelem " , 4 listopad 2016 Jakie są Owoce Izraela ? Czy owoce żydów , ich czyny , postawy , wpływ na świat , są złe czy Dobre ? Czy Izrael jest dla świata niekorzystny , zły jak podają każde media , każdy ruch , każda pogłoska , każda propaganda , czy jest to państwo które wydaje DOBRE owoce ? Nie tylko Izraelskie wojsko , ale i gospodarka oraz nauka jest prowadzona przez Boga . Izraelska firma Pluristem opracowuje lek przeciwko śmiertelnemu promieniowaniu , nazywane lekiem czarnobylskim . Ameryka od dawna obawia się Izraelskiej Bomby Etnicznej , technologi nad którą pracuje z powodzeniem Izrael . Dlaczego rzekomy sojusznik Izraela obawia się samego Izraela ? Od czasu ogłoszenia prac nad bombą etniczną , Prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych Barak Obama posiada własną polową karetkę szpitalną w której może obmyć się gdy zajdzie potrzeba . To właśnie nikt inny a Izrael , jako pierwszy w zaledwie jeden dzień przeleciał połowę świata , aby postawić na Haiti szpital polowy następnego dnia , gdzie ratowano życie setek murzynów . Gdy przybyły inne kraje z pomocą , Izrael już tam był z pełnym wyposażeniem i gotowości ratując ludzi . Misje ratowania ludności Haitii wykonał oddział jednostek medycznych Izraelskich Armii pod budownictwem , profesora , generała Itzika Kreissa . Itzik Kreiss osobiście opowiedział w jaki sposób ratowali oni ludność Haitii po trzęsieniu ziemi na Haiti w 2010 roku . świat jednak na ten temat milczy . Co do Żydów i Talmudu , gdy patrzy się na to co Żydzi Robią i jak postępują , całkowicie wątpi się w to aby Autorytet wersetów talmudu był obecnie ważny dla nich . Talmud jaki znamy mówi o Gojach jak za starego przymierza Żyd - Pogan . Ale gdy patrzymy na czyny Żydów , gdy Izraelski Minister Zdrowia osobiście dzień po Trzęsieniu Ziemi na Haitii w raz z swoim oddziałem medycznym przelatuje pół globu będąc pierwszym na miejscu tragedi gdzie rozbiajją poligony i osobiście ratuje z swoimi ludźmi Murzynów z Haiitii wlasnymi rękoma , i gdy przyjedżają wszystkie inne kraje do juz gotowe od 1 dnia obozu Medycznego Izraleskiego i się do niego dołączają - i gdzie wspólnie wszyscy ratują Życie tym ludziom , nasówają się dwa wnioski . Albo Treść Talmudu ukazywana nam jest fałszowana przez autorytety , Albo Żydzi odrzucają lub inaczej interpetują talmud , być może mają inny kontekst , jednak jak sami widzimy , pańśtwo Żydowskie które , Izraelcii - Żydzi , oni nie żyją według Talmudu , co prawda zdarzają się fanatycy jak młodzieneic krzyczący do pewnego chrześcijanina w pewnym miejscu by się wynosił bo to jego miejsce , ale trzeba pamiętać że ci młodzi Żydzi nie znają innej wizji chrześcijaństwa niż kościoła katolickiego przeprowadzającego ich eksterminacje . Pewnym jest natomiast że w Państwu Israel , przejawia się prorocka wola Boża , i wypłenienie proroctw . thumb|left|264pxIzraelscy naukowcy , specjaliści uprawy roślin z firmy Technological Seeds DM , stworzyli nową odmianę czarnych pomidorów. Został uzyskana nie przez modyfikację genetyczną , a przez skrzyżowanie z jedną z odmian dzikiej borówki czarnej . Oprócz borówki czarnej do uzyskania krzyżówki wykorzystano różne odmiany dzikie i uprawne pomidorów . " Technological Seeds specjalizuje się w tworzeniu tego rodzaju warzywnych i owocowych hybryd. " - Erc Israel.org " Czarny Pomidor " 5 luty 2012 thumb|left|146px|Czarny Pomidor IzraelskiOjcowie założyciele Izraela , zmagali się z problemem wody która w Izraelu była na początku jego powstania kwestią życia lub śmierci . Dziś jednak Izrael niespodziewanie stał się potęgą wodną , wyprzedzając nawet najpotężniejsze państwa w zasobach wody pitnej . Żydzi uczynili z Izraela raj w śród pustynni , Izrael jest wielkim eksporterem warzyw i owoców na świat , problem wody pitnej został całkowicie rozwiązany dzięki technologi jaką Izrael wciąż dysponuje i uzyskuje coraz więcej . Jest to wypełnienie Prorctwa Bożego . Powszechnym argumentem przeciwko żydom , w śród antysyjonistów , jest oskarżenie , jakoby żydzi i ich pochodzenie , zostało zatracone i nie jest możliwe stwierdzenie kto jest żydem a kto nie . Mit ten jest niezgodny z rzeczywistością . Każdy Żyd , niezależnie czy jest praktykującym , wierzącym żydem czy też nie - traktuje swoje żydowskie pochodzenie i jego pamięć niczym świętość z powodu tego kim jest . Sprawa Żydostwa jest ŚWIĘTOŚCIĄ dla Żydów , więc nie można mówić że identyfikacja Żydów którzy swoje pochodzenie znają i dbają o jego przechowanie i pamięć przez całe życie , nie wiedzą kto jest żydem a kto nie . Często nawet człowiek nie podający się za żyda , okazuje się nim na mocy wyznania składanego na łożu śmierci , gdzie podaje z którego pokolenia pochodzi i jego rodowód . Niezależnie od tego czy Żydzi są wierzący czy też nie , każdy żyd praktykuje święte żydowskie święta i tradycje , kultura żydowska zakorzeniona w żydach i szabat , oraz sam specyficzny wygląd żydów , który sprawia że żyd może zostać bez więkrzych trudności rozpoznany , każdy żyd traktuje swoje żydostwo poważnie , z pwoodu tego że jest żydem . " Już jutro (22 września) wraz ze zmierzchem rozpocznie się jedno z najważniejszych świąt judaizmu - Jom Kipur. W Polsce znane jest także pod nazwą Sądny Dzień. Jom Kipur zaczyna się wraz z dziesiątym dniem miesiąca Tiszri. W Izraelu zamiera wtedy ruch uliczny, autostrady są puste, nie działają sklepy, banki czy telewizja, a w synagogach pojawiają się nawet ateiści. W kraju zapada nietypowa cisza... " - Erc Israel , Izrael.org.il , Redakcja " Jom Kipur. Przedwojenny reportaż z Wielkiej Synagogi przy Tłomackiem " " Spór religijny o ziemię Pana obraca się wokół tego, kto ma do niej odgórnie nadane praw'''o. '''Sondaże wykazują, że przeważająca większość Żydów izraelskich nawet tych, którzy nie chodzą regularnie do synagogi wierzy w istnienie Boga Izraela. " - Wieczne Przymierze , David Dolan , Tigva.pl , 12 marca 2010 Dziedzictwo Nazizmu Negowanie Holokastu jest powszechne w dzisiejszej rzeczywistości , kłamstwa w jego temacie i negacje płyną w dużej mierze z ust polskich psudo patriotów których jednym celem zdemonizowanej egzysetncji na rzecz szatana - jest w imie kultywowania rzekomej potęgi i wspaniałości własnego narodu a więc i nienawiść i walka przeciw Żydom , w paraktykę tą jednak jest zaangażowany cały świat . Były Jezuita Alberto Rivera przed swoją śmiercią poprzez otrucie , wyznał i przestrzegł że ludzie negujący Holokaust są Jezuickimi wysłannikami . " Pozwólcie mi powiedzieć że Holokaust , o którym żydzi ciągle mówią , i z powodu którego starają się o solidarność świata mówiąc : " Byliśmy Paleni , byliśmy ofiarami nazizmu i rasizmu " - Oni są Nazistami ! Na Allaha , oni są bardziej nazistami niż Hitler . To Więki zbrodniarze i rasiści niż kto kol wiek inny na ziemi . Także według ich ksiąg i fałszywej wiary są bardziej nazistami niż Hitler . Hitler nic nie zrobił ! Hitler był zbrodniczym mordercą ale jeśli porównamy go do nich , oni są nazistami i zbrodniarzami . Cały czas kłamali o Holokauście . Po Arabsku " Holokaust " oznacza " Ofiara dla Boga poprzez Spalenie " . Oni myślą że nie czytamy historii i nie znamy szczegułów . Stawiam wyzwanie jakiemukolwiek syjoniście , by przedstawił choćby cień dowodu , że Holokaust rzeczywiście miał miejsce . Te liczby o których oni mówią , Weśmy przykład - że Hitler spalił 6 Milionów Żydów . Biada każdemu kto ośmieta się wątplić w tę liczbę - nie wątpić w sam Holokaust ale tylko w tą liczbę , mówiąc " to było 5 Milionów a nie 6 milionów " - taka osoba jest nazywana przestępcą , terrorystą . Musi zostać zlikwidowany i powieszony na szubienicy ze leckeważenie Holokaustu i wątpienie w tę liczbę . Sami Europejczycy mówią że liczba Żydów w Europie , nie tylko w Niemczech pod rządami Hitlera , liczba w całej Europie wynosiła 6 Milionów Żydów . Jak więc Hitler mógł zabic 6 Milionów ? Musiałby unicestwić ich , nie zostawić nikogo żywego . Z kąt więc powstała ta żydowska liczba ? Według Żydowskich danych , liczba Żydów przed Holokaustem , na całym świecie , nie tylko w Europie - wynosiła 16 Milionów . W 1948 roku , kiedy ogłosili swój twór ( Izrael ) na naszej okupowanej ziemi , powiedzieli , że na świecie jest 18 Milionów Żydów . Mieneło 10 lat między pierszą liczbą a drugą . Gdzie się więc podziało te 6 Milionów ? Jak mogli być zabici ? To są liczby , nie nasze , nie od historyków muzłumańskich , gdyby ktoś powiedział " kwestionujesz te liczby , kwestionujesz Holokaust i chcesz wypaczyć fakty . " To nie my to mówimy . ( ... ) Fakty dowodzą że , na ostatnim zjedźcie nazistów , kiedy Hitler zdecydował wywyższyć rasę Aryjską i odsunąć od niej inne rasy , nie proponował eskterminacji Żydów , to jest kłamstwo . Proponował plan dla niemeic pozbycia się INNYCH niechcianych ras . Dlatego na zjedźcie porponował by żydzi wyjechali na madagaskar . Jak można więc mówić że chciał esterminować żydów ? ' - Duchowny Hamasu i prezenter telewizyjny Szejk Ijad Abu Funun , 29 Październik 2015 Muzłumanie , podobnie jak Europejscy antysemici , przejeli od nazistów propagande zatutułwaną Protokoły mędrców Syjonu . To kłamstwo było celowym antysemickim oszustwem i fałszerstwem pochodzące od Nazistów . Jest to powszechna lektóra na bliskim wschodzie , pierwszą książką prztłumaczoną z Europy w świecie Arabskim był Mein Kamf - Jezuity Bernarda Sztemfle , sygnowanej nazwiskiem Adolfa Hitlera . '" O Muzłumanie i Arabowie , posłuchajcie co mówią nam " Protokoły Mędrców Syjonu " . Mówią : " Musimy położyć ręce na globalnych agencjach informacyjnych , bo prasa i media są środkami kontrolowania globalnej ideologii . W ten sposób ludzie będą widzieli wiadomości tylko z punktu widzenia jaki my wynierzemy " . Ich celem jest wykorzenienie Islamu i sprowadzenie Ruiny na jego wyznawców . " - Piątkowe Kazanie w Meczecie w Damaszku , Szejk Muhammad Mamoun Rahma , Transmitowane przez Sama TV ( Syria ) 6 Maj , 2016 Kult osobowości Adolfa Hitlera jest powszechny wśród antysemickiego świata . Dygnitarz Fatahu z Autonomi Palestyńskiej , członek Komitetu Centralnego Fatahu Tawfik Tirawi , w Ma'an TV - niezależnej stacji palestyńskiej , 16 stycznia , 2016 roku publicznie w wywiadzie dla telewizji powiedział : " Hitler nie był moralnie zdeprawowany . Był odważny . " thumb|left|300px|Tawfik Tirawi Hipokryzja Antysemityzmu jest niezaprzeczalna , kult Holokaustu i Hitlera sprowadził na wynazów Antysemityzmu obłudę i wymusza na nich zakłamywanie każdej części hisotrii aby mieć jakie kol wiek podstawy egzystencji swojego kłamstwa i móc się nim karmić . Uczony Kuwejcki Muhanna Hamad Al-Muhanna w telewizji Kuwejckiej Al-Rai 30 września , 2013 powiedział w programie publicystycznym : " Pisałem obszernie o protokłach mędrców syjonu i o dziełach zmarlego Abda - Wahhaba Al-Massiriego . Widziałem dowody dostarczone przez tych , którzy zaprzeczają autetyczności protokołów , i tych którzy je potwierdzają . ( ... ) Te ostatnie są pocniejsze . " Dalej Muhanna Hamad Al-Muhanna mówi : " Proszę spojrzeć na Ormian . Oni nie mają zorganizowanej prostytucji . Jak to możliwe , że nie otworzą tajnych partii , takich jak masoni czy Illuminaci ? Mimo że Ormianie byli prześladowaną mniejszością ? Ormianie nie byli prześladowani przez Osmanów . To jest kłamstwo . Wręcz odwrotnie , to Ormianie prześladowali Muzłumanów w państwie Osmańskim . Powinniśmy mówić o Ormiańskich Masakrach muzłumanów a nie odwrotnie . Mógłbym o tym mówić przez cały program podbudowując się dokumentami i świadectwami ludzi wysłanych przez Lige Narodów . " thumb|Muhanna Hamad Al-Muhanna W Dalszej części Programu stwierdza : " Dlaczego Maria Skłodowska Curie z Polski była sławniejsza niż jej mąż ? Stała się słynna bo była żydówką , podczas gdy jej mąż który wynalazł z nią Rad i Uran - nie był . ( ... ) Pytanie Dziennikarza : Czy sądzi pan , że Hitler w swojej książce Mein Kampf , był niesprawiedliwy dla żydów , kiedy napisał w całym rozdziale : Gdziekolwiek są , Żydzi są lojalni tylko wobec własnej grupy i odseparowują się od kraju w którym żyją ? Odpowiedź : To jest Prawda " Sąd w Verden w Dolnej Saksonii skazał 88-letnią Ursulę Haverbeck na dwa i pół roku więzienia . W Artykółach zamieszczanych w wydawanej w Verden gazecie " Stimme des Reiches " - Głos Rzeszy , W ostatnim słowie mówiła o "kłamstwie oświęcimskim " że obóz koncentracyjny w Auschwitz nie był obozem zagłady , lecz jedynie obozem pracy , w którym ŻADEN człowiek " NIE ZOSTAŁ ZAGAZOWANY . " Ojcem rewizjonizmu Holokastu był Katolicki Kolabaroant Nazistowski i gorliwy zwolennik zwolennik Reżimy Nazistowskiego , przywódca katolickich Reksistów Leon Degrelle . Ten człowiek przeżył wojnę i ukrył się w katolickiej Hiszpani pod kontrolą Hiszpańskiego Dyktatora - Katolika Generała Francisco Franco . Tam publicznie wygłaszał on i propagował kłamstwo , jakoby Holokaust jest mitem . W swoim mieszkaniu w wywiadzie z 1973 roku , z wściekłością oznajmił że ofiar Żydowskich podczas wojny mogło być najwyżej kilkaset , a mówienie o Holokauście jest kryminalnym mitem naszych czasów i spiskiem Żydowskim , którzy według Leona Degrelle byli prawdziwymi zywcięzcami tej wojny . Co ciekawe podczas wywiadu w jego mieszkaniu był widoczny Herb oraz Flaga Katolickich Hiszpańskich Karlistów . Leon Degrelle był wychowankiem Jezuitów . Wspomnienie o Holokauście pozostaje raną tak bolesną, iż nie jest de facto możliwym ogarnięcie i poukładanie w umyśle bezmiaru okrucieństwa i cierpień, jakich doznały ofiary hitleryzmu. Być może z tej właśnie przyczyny rewizjoniści - zaprzeczający faktyczności Holokaustu - zyskują szeroki posłuch dla swych niedorzecznych i niebezpiecznych teorii. Póki jednak żyje jeszcze pośród nas spora grupa starszych ludzi z niebieskimi numerami obozowymi na rękach, świat ma do dyspozycji świadków tamtych wydarzeń. Gdy jednak oni oraz świadkowie ich męczarni odejdą, możemy się spodziewać prawdziwej powodzi rewelacji antysemitów i ludzi, którzy nie są w stanie pogodzić się z historyczną prawdą. '-' Elwood McQuaid " Czy holokaust to chrześcijańskie bestialstwo ? " , Tigva.pl Fałszywi Żydzi Anty syjoniści powołują się często na Żydów którzy nie tylko nie uznają Państwa Izrael , będąc sami anty syjonistami , ale i atakując innych żydów i syjonistów , popierając sprawe " narodu Palestyńskiego " . Jednym z takich żydów jest Izraelski Żyd IIan Pappe . IIlan Pappe wyrobił sobie reputacje obrońcy sprawy Palestyńskiej , w którą był bardzo zaangażowany . Tworzy on filmy propagujące swoje idee w internecie dostępne na platformie Youtube . Wygłasza on wykłady na całym świecie o Historii Israela , jest cytowany przez wielu ludzi na poparcie swoich tez . Jest on autorem książek takich jak " The Ethnic Cleansing of Palestine " , pod którą jeden z użytkowników portalu internetowego " Amazon.com " , w recenzji książki napisał : " Kiedy widzisz dokumentację czystego zła , jakie reprezentuje syjonizm ... nie ma wątpliwości . Prawda wyzwoli ludzi i ta książka ją mówi ... " Pappe w ciągu swojej kariery historyka za sprawą głoszonych tez antyizraelskich , zyskał szybko wielki posłuch i rozgłos w śród ludzi . Gorge Galloway , jeden z posłów Wielkiej Brytani nazwał Illana Pappea " Historycznym Geniuszem " . Przez zwolenników idei głoszonych przez Pappea , sam Pappey jest postrzegany jako samotny , przeciwstawiający się kłamstwu , odważny historyk , dzielnie przeciwstawiający się reżimowi Isreala . Cała sława Illiana Peppa zdaje wynikać się z faktu przeciwstawiania się Izraelowi jako żyd go zamieszkujący . Żydowska Redakcja Erec Israel w artykule o nazwie " Ilan Pappe – niestrudzony bojownik o sprawę Palestyńczyków " , opublikowanego 10 grudzień 2015 , stwierdza o Illane Pappyu : " Żyd urodzony w Izraelu, którego żydostwo i nieustająca walka z Izraelem w obronie narracji palestyńskiej są jego głównymi atutami. Jak sam mówi, fakty są dla niego mniej ważne, bo ważna jest walka ideologiczna. " Czy Ilan Pappe faktycznie mówi prawdę odnośnie Izraela ? 29 Listopada 1947 roku , ONZ czyli organizacja narodów zjednoczonych , głosowała za utworzeniem dwóch państw , żydowskiego i palestyńskiego . Ilian Pappe , tak oto napisał o atmosferze panującej w świecie arabskim w ciągu kilku tygodni : " Grudzień 1947 , jest chyba najbardziej intrygujący w historii czystki etnicznej Palestyny . Łagodna reakcja stolic arabskich otaczających Palestynę , była mile przyjęta ( przez przywódców żydowskich ) " - The Ethnic Cleansing of Palestine , strona 51 Jednak gazety z Grudnia 1947 podają inną wersje wydarzeń . 1 Grudnia 1947 Merdin Daily Journal donosi : " Groźba świętej Wojny , Żydzi zabici , Arabowie przysięgają że nigdy nie zgodzą się na podział " 1 Grudnia , 1947 , The Pittsburgh Press donosi : " Arabowie wzywają do wojny przeciw Żydom " ' '" Egipt wysłał 15000 żołnierzy do okręgu EL Arisz na Synaju . Syria i Liban ogłosiły o ruchu wojsk ku swoim częścią granicy . " - 1 Grudnia , 1947 , The Milwaukee Sentiel " PRZEMOC NARASTA NA BLISKIM WSCHODZIE : ( ... ) Antyżydowskie demonstracje , niektóre z przemocą , wybuchały wczoraj w stolicach Bliskiego Wschodu ... " - 2 Grudzień , 1947 , St. Petersburg Times To co donoszą gazety i prasa odnośnie wydarzeń z 1947 , obala słowa Illiana Peypa . Historia potwierdza że jest to kłamstwo , setki tysięcy żydów zamieszkujących tereny krajów Arabskich po powstaniu państwa Izrael , zostały z nich wygane a wielu poniosło śmierć . Illian Pape świadomie kłamał podając fałszywą informację . Inny żyd Izraelski , Robert Cohen , rozgłaszał publicznie w telewizji wizję skrajnego ubóstwa Palestyńczyków , żyjących pośród Bogatych Żydów . Cohen powiedział : " Wyobraźcie sobie : Izraelczycy w swoich szybkich samochodach , szpanują na drodzę , pędzą tymi super autostradami , podczas gdy Palestyńczycy na swoich wózkach z osiołkami woloką się polnymi drogami , jeśli nie mogą się dostać . " Robert Cohen publicznie kłamał , co została zripostowane przez samych Izraelczyków materiałem ukazującym Palestyńską szosę wsi Hawala , używaną przez Żydów jak i Palestyńczyków . Co obala przedstawianą wizję kochena jako celowe kłamstwo . Nie tylko w polityce i mediach światowych ale i również w internecie na masową skale , tak zwani Palestyńczycy , wzywali do mordów na Izraelu oraz nienawiści do niego w śród innych narodów poprzez oszukańczą i zakłamaną propagandę . Powszechnie w Polsce , twierdzi się że Adam Michnik oraz jego Gazeta Wyborcza , jest tworem żydowskim a on sam jest Żydem . Antysemici zarzucają żydom propagandę pochodzącom z tej gaety i z jej powodu nawołując do gniewu przeciwko Izraelowi i żydom . Jednak sami żydzi Izraelscy bojkotują i ukazują hipokryzję i absurd Gazety wyborczej , nie szczędząc słów o samym Adamie Michniku , choćby z tego powodu że Gazeta wyborcza której zarzuca się fałszywie żydowskie właścicielstwo i kontrole , jest antysemickim źródełm " informacji " . Dziennikarze Gazety wyborczej byli wielokrotnie ukazywani jako kłamcy przez Izraelskich Żydów a ich słowa wykazywali jako kłamstwa . Przykłem tego jest informacja płynąca z Gazety wyborczej o sensacji , jakoby " Adolf Hitler poślubił żydówkę " . " Adolf Hitler poślubił Żydówkę. Taką tezę przedstawia najnowszy dokument brytyjskiej telewizji. Jego autorzy opierają się na badaniach DNA włosa, który mógł należeć do Ewy Braun - pieje na pierwszej stronie swojego portalu Gazeta Wyborcza, która z powodu ogromnego spadku swojej sprzedaży najwyraźniej szuka szczęścia w segmencie tabloidów. Ta sama brytyjska telewizja, która ostatnio kupiła kosmyk włosów Adolfa Hitlera w celu przebadania go genetycznie (okazało się, że kosmyk włosów Hitlera był jednak fałszywy), teraz sugeruje, że wieloletnia kochanka Hitlera była Żydówką, choć nie posiada nawet cienia dowodu, że przebadane przez nich włosy należały do Evy Braun... Channel 4 te rzekome "włosy Hitlera" kupił od znanego kłamcy oświęcimskiego i pseudohistoryka Davida Irvinga za sumę 5 tysięcy dolarów (Irving, słynący z sympatii dla III Rzeszy, ma zakaz wjazdu do Austrii, Kanady, Niemiec i Włoch za swoje wypowiedzi negujące fakt Holokaustu). Apelujemy o przebadanie włosów Michnika i jego współpracowników, bo może się okazać, że to tak naprawdę są jacyś kosmici z innej galaktyki w ludzkim przebraniu. " - Żydowska Izraela Gazeta Internetowa Erc Israel , Israel.org komentująca Gazete Wyborczom , " Redakcja , Opinie , " Gazeta Wyborcza: Adolf Hitler poślubił Żydówkę " 06 kwiecień 2014 Innym razem Gazeta wyborcza zamieściła artykół autorki " ''Ela Sidi " '' , pierwsze zdanie jakie napisała w opublikowanym przez Gazete Wyborczom Artykóle to : " Wycieczki Żydów do Polski śladami Holocaustu utrwalają tylko wzajemną niechęć i uprzedzenia. Dlaczego nie żądamy zmian w ich programie? " Izraelska Redakcja Erc Israel odpowiada na to następująco : " 7 lutego 2014 roku "Gazeta Wyborcza" opublikowała artykuł Eli Sidi "Serdecznie witamy w Auschwitz". Autorka stara się przeforsować tezę, której nie ukrywa: wycieczki młodych Izraelczyków do Polski nie służą nauczaniu o Szoa, tylko wzbudzaniu i pielęgnowaniu polonofobii i żydowskiego szowinizmu. Nad tytułem wypocin Sidi nawet się nie zatrzymamy. Nawet jeśli miał być ironiczny - istnieją nieprzekraczalne granice przyzwoitości, których, jak widać, Ela Sidi nie uznaje. Już na początku artykułu Ela Sidi serwuje czytelnikom zdania o agresywnym zachowaniu młodych Izraelczyków wobec Polaków i strachu polskich przechodniów, zmuszonych do ucieczki przed izraelską grupą na drugą stronę ulicy. Nawet jeśli pominiemy milczeniem, że każdy może napisać wszystko, co mu ślina na język przyniesie i jeśli nie podaje źródeł (pod hasłem "ten zapytał mnie o to, a tamten dodał jeszcze tamto") opublikować "wypowiedzi" nieistniejących osób o zdarzeniach, które nie miały miejsca - chcemy podkreślić niespójność tego wiodącego akapitu z dalszym w tekście. " - Erc Israel , Israel.org , " Oszczerstwo Eli Sidi w sprawie edukacyjnych wyjazdów izraelskiej młodzieży szkolnej " , Opublikowano: 13 luty 2014 " Oj Gazeto Wyborcza, jeśli antysemici nazywają was Gazetą Koszerną, to robię krzywdę Żydom, a nie wam. Nie zasłużyliście na taką nobilitację... " '- '''Izraelskie' Erc Israel , Israel.org , Redakcja o Gazecie Wyborczej , " Ból dupy Roberta Stefanickiego " , 12 luty 2014 Robert Stefanicki , działacz anty Izraelski aktywnie piszący przeciwko Izraelowi wielokrotnie obalane i fałszywe oszczerstwa , swoje publikacje zamieszcza w Rzekomo Pro Żydowskije Gazecie Wyborczej . Napisał on między innymi że : " Najbardziej radykalni rabini zabraniają mężczyznom m.in. słuchać śpiewającej kobiety, dosłownie interpretując talmudyczne wyrażenie "Kol B'Isza Erva", które można przetłumaczyć jako "głos kobiety jest jak jej wagina". " - Gazeta Wyborcza , Robert Stefanicki Izraelscy Żydzi skomentowali to następująco : " Wagina? Literatura rabiniczna tłumaczy to jako nagość. Czy w „Gazecie Wyborczej” nie ma naprawdę nikogo, kto by znał elementarny hebrajski? Specjaliści „GW” od Bliskiego Wschodu (Smoleński, Stefanicki, Zawadzki, Pacewicz, Gebert i inni) nie znają wprawdzie arabskiego i hebrajskiego, ale uchodzą za ekspertów od Izraela i okolic. Niesamowite! Na Talmudzie też się znają . Niestety, systematyczne czytanie "GW" grozi złapaniem bakcyla antysemityzmu, a prawdy w niej tyle, ile w słynnej sowieckiej "Prawdzie". " - Erc Israel , Israel.org , " Prawo Tala - niekoszerny bełkocik z Gazety Wyborczej " , 26 luty 2012 Kłamstwa przeciwko Izraelowi 13 Października 2015 na Palestyńskiej stronie internetowej napisano : '''" Syjonistyczni osadnicy dokonują egzekucji Palestyńczyka z bliskiej odległości , Podobni do ISIS osadnicy twierdzą , że Palestyńczyk przejechał kilku osadników w wypadku samochodowym " W dacie tej informacji określono miejsce zdarzenia jako " Okupowana " Jerozolima . To kłamstwo było rozpowszechniane na masową skale w internecie . Jednak Izraelskie nagranie ukazuje że człowiek ten , był Arabem , dokonującego terorystycznego ataku na Izrael . Wjechał on celowo w przystanek autobusowi , powalając ludzi , następnie wyciągając siekierę rzucił się na ranną ofiare i zaczoł ją nią uderzać , ostatecznie został zastrzelony . Anty syjoniści twierdzą że Ameryka jest sojusznikiem Izraela . Jednak jednymi z głownych sprawców ataków na Żydów są Palestyńczycy z obozów dla Uchodźców ONZ , które jest jawnie anty Izraelska i Pro Arabska . Wielu Palestyńskich morderców , mordujących Izraelitów , było kształconych w szkołach Prowadzonych przez UNRWA . Jest to Agenda Stanów Zjednoczonych przeznaczona specjalnie dla kwestii pomocy " Uchodźcą Palestyńskim " . Ta Agenda otrzymuje rocznie od świata zachodniego 1,2 Miliarda Dolarów Rocznie . Z czego USA jest jej najwiękrzym sponsorem z którego konta na rzecz tej organizacji wpływa rocznie 400 Milionów Dolarów . Dzieci z Szkół UNRWA są edyktowane w sposób wrogi żydą , a mapy w podręcznikach nie wspominają i nie uznają Izraela . thumb|left|Nabil Szaath Nabil Szaath , działacz Palestyński , zaprzecza by szkoły Palestyńskie podżegały do przemocy . Powiedział : " Nie ma podżegania ani rasizmu w naszych programach szkolnych . Nasze programy są narodową edukacją demokratyczną . Stawiam wyzwanie każdemu by pokazał jakiś aspekt rasizmu , łamania praw człowieka lub niereligijnego nauczania w naszych podręcznikach . " To czysta kpina w obliczu mordów , rzezi i wykrzyczanej nienawiści Arabskich Dzieci względem Żydów wychodzących ze szkół i atakujących Żydów tak samo jak Katolickie dzieci prześladowały żydowskie po lekcach religii . Oto jeden z wierszy którego uczą się Palestyńskie dzieci : " Pod Flagą chwały , Dżichadu i walki , z krwią , poświęceniem , braterstwem i lojalnością powracamy . " - Podręcznik do Klasy 5 , " Nasz Piękny Język " " Dźwięk szczębku Broni jest miły moim uszą , a upływ krwii cieszy moją duszę . " - Podręcznik do Klasy 7 , " Nasz Piękny Język " Nabil Szaath jest tak samo wiarygodny jak cały Islam i Palestyńczy , który jest jednym wielkim kłamstwem . " Uniwersytet Al Quds jest palestyńską uczelnią w Jerozolimie. Uniwersytet często jest chwalony przez zachodnich dziennikarzy i dyplomatów za "umiarkowanie" i "liberalizm". Uczelnia powstała w 1984 r. z pomocą Izraela, podobnie jak wiele innych szkół wyższych dla Palestyńczyków w Strefie Gazy i na Zachodnim Brzegu. Celem Izraela było polepszenie wykształcenia ludności palestyńskiej. Wykładowcy i studenci otrzymywali i nadal otrzymują granty od rządów europejskich, fundacji charytatywnych i fundacji. Uniwersytet Al Quds jest obecnie stowarzyszony z liberalnymi i w dużej części żydowskimi instytucjami z USA, m.in. Brandeis University oraz Bard College. " - Tom Gross , dziennikarz , komentator spraw między narodowych , cytowany przez redakcję Erc Israel , Izrael.org.il , 09 listopad 2013 Na Uniwersytecie Al Quds , obecnie normą są manifestacje wzywające do eksterminacji żydów , gloryfikuje się tam oficjalnie i odświętnie morderstwa na Żydach . Komentując ostatnią antyżydowską manifestacje Tom Gross powiedział : " Sceny tego rodzaju można oglądać na porządku dziennym na Zachodnim Brzegu, ale zachodnie media bardzo się starają, żeby pomijać je milczeniem. Tak długo jak Autonomia Palestyńska zachęca do takich demonstracji, a uniwersytet je toleruje, to można wątpić, że kiedykolwiek dojdzie do pokoju (którego wszyscy podobno tak chcemy) między Izraelem a Palestyńczykami. Jestem pewny, ze rektor Uniwersytetu Al Quds Sari Nusseibeh, który jest względnie umiarkowany, jak i jeden z założycieli uczelni Saeb Erekat, który obecnie jest głównym palestyńskim negocjatorem ds. pokoju z Izraelem, nie popierają wprost takich demonstracji studenckich, nawet jeśli tylko z powodów pijarowych. Jednak fakty są takie, że nie są w stanie ich zatrzymać, a to źle rokuje przyszłej izraelsko-palestyńskiej koegzystencji. " '- '''Tom Gross , dziennikarz , komentator spraw między narodowych , cytowany przez redakcję Erc Israel , Izrael.org.il , 09 listopad 2013 thumb|left|296px|Grzegorz BraunJednym z czołowych " autorytetów " pod względem propagandy antysyjonistycznej w Polsce jest Katolik Grzegorz Braun . Ten człowiek stwierdził że Ameryka jest kontrolowana przez Israel . Od pierwszego dnia na urzędzie Barack Obama wyrużniał się otwartą wrogością wobec Izraela . Sprzeciwił się budowie Żydowskich Domów w Jerozolimie - miejscu świętemu Żydów nadanemu im przez Boga które zamieszkiwali od tysięcy lat . Powiedział on : '" Stany Zjednoczone nie akceptują legalności Izraelskich osiedli . Pora by te osiedla , zatrzymały się . " ' Barak Obama zmusił Izrael do negocjacji z terroystami z Hamasu , a sam proces nazwano " pokojowym " . Hamas przysiągł jasno że jego celem istnienia jest unicestwienie Israela . Obama zażądał by Izrael zrezygnował z prawa do negocjowania dających się obronić dla Israela Granic . Powiedział że te Granice muszą powrucić do lini , które istniały przed II Agresją Arabską . '" Granice Isr'thumb|left|Granice Izraela przed II Agresja Arabska'aela i Palestyny powinny opierać się na liniach z 1967 roku , z uzgodnionymi wymianami . " ' Wzywa on do Granic Israela które miały by nawet do 13 km długości , jest to absurd niemożliwy do obrony . Jest to świadomie działanie w celu zniszczenia Israela . Gdy w Maju 2009 roku Barack Obama poraz pierwszy spotkał się z Izraelskim Premierem Beniaminem Netanjahu , traktował go poniżająco , a na końcu włączył mu liste żądań dla Izraela , po czym wyszedł na obiad z rodziną . Jednak nie było żadnych takich napięć i potępienia z strony Baracka Obamy względem Prezydenta nienawidzącego Żydów prezydenta Turcji Erdoganem . thumb|left|272px|Barack Obama z Prezydentem TurcjiGdy Żydzi w Izraelu przechwycili terrorystyczną flotylle próbującom przełamać blokadę Gazy , Erdogan nazwał to : '" Powodem do Wojny " ' Mówił że Izrael musi zapłacić cenę za swoją agresję i zbrodnię . Barack Obama naciskał Izrael na to aby przeprosił za to wydarzenie Turcję . Podczas wydarzeń tak zwanej wiosny Arabskiej , Obama odmówił pomocy demokratycznej opozycji przeciwko wrogom Izraela - Iranowi i Syrii , a poprowadził atak na Dykatatora Libii Muammara Kaddafiego . Mimo że Kaddafi był Antysyjonistą i wrogiem Żydów , był również wrogiem Iranu i Syrii i jasną dla nich opozycją . Dzięki tej Interwencji , teraz w Libii u władzy są jeszcze bardziej nienawidzące Israela siły które posiadają zagione po amerykańskiej interwencji rakiety ziemia powietrze , zdolne zestrzelić samolot pasażerski . W Egipcie zaś , interwencja Ameryki doprowadziła do Obalenia własnego sojusznika prezydenta Mukbaraka , przez które kultywujące Hitlera i nienawidzące Żydów Bractwo muzłumańskie - jest najpotężniejszą i niepodzielną siłą polityczną w Egipcie , pragnących śmierci Israela i nawołujących do wojny przeciwko Niemu . Duchowny Bractwa muzłumańskiego wzywał ostatnim razem do dokończenia dzieła rozpoczętego przez Hitlera . Ameryka do dziś sprzedaje Egiptowi czołgi i inną broń a Isamską dyktature Arabii Saudyjskiej , Ameryka wysposażyła w myśliwce i helikoptery wojskowe . Iran próbuje zdobyć broń neuklearną , bez przeszkód ze strony białego domu . ILAN PAPPE.jpg|ILAN PAPPE Święta Wojna w Palestynie - Merdin Daily Journal.png|Święta Wojna w Palestynie - Merdin Daily Journal Arabowie Wzywają do Wojny Przeciw Żydą - The Pittsburgh Press.png|Arabowie Wzywają do Wojny Przeciw Żydą - The Pittsburgh Press Hossein Salami.jpg|Hossein Salami The Ethnic Cleansing of Palestine - Illian Pape.png|The Ethnic Cleansing of Palestine Lord Jonathan Sakcs.PNG|Lord Jonathan Sakcs Al Quds University - Palestyńska Manifestacja.jpg|Al Quds University - Palestyńska Manifestacja Antyżydowska Deklaracja Balfoura.jpg|Deklaracja Balfoura Barack Obama z Prezydentem Turcji 2.png|Barack Obama z Prezydentem Turcji Erdoganem Léon Degrelle.jpg|Leon Degrelle Cytaty '„ I tak niestety oglądamy w Izraelu apartheid "' '- Desmond Tutu , przedmowa do książki Speaking the Truth pod red. Michaela Priora , 2005 '''" Nie potrzebujemy porad od absurdalnie niepoinformowanych lub błędnie poinformowanych Żydów amerykańskich, którzy otrzymują swoje informacje od organizacji antysyjonistycznych, takich jak J Street i wydają się wierzyć, że ich żydowskie pochodzenie uprawnia ich do udziału w rządzeniu państwem Izrael. Jeśli chcecie pomóc w określeniu losu tego kraju, możecie tu przyjechać, posłać wasze dzieci do wojska, płacić podatki, niepokoić się o rakiety i terroryzm i głosować. W innym wypadku, nie mówcie nam, co mamy robić. Ameryka ma u siebie mnóstwo przemocy rasowej, a Europa doświadcza dziś epidemii gwałtów i molestowania seksualnego. Czy mogę zasugerować, byście zajęli się tymi problemami zanim zaczniecie dawać nam rady? Dziękuję. " '-' Żydzi Izrelscy odnośnie pomocy z zewnątrz " Siedem rzeczy których Izrael nie potrzebuje " , Redakcja Erc Israel , Izrael.org.il , 28 sierpień 2016 " Nie potrzebujemy, byście nam mówili, gdzie Żydzi mogą żyć. Także – szczególnie – w naszej stolicy, Jerozolimie. USA i UE systematycznie protestują, kiedy Żydzi wprowadzają sie do dzielnicy, którą “Palestyńczycy chcieliby by była stolicą ich planowanego państwa”. Czy Izrael protestuje, kiedy chrześcijańska rodzina wprowadza się do żydowskiej dzielnicy w Silver Spring, Maryland? Jak o tym trochę pomyśleć, fakt, że Zachód tak gorąco popiera rasistowski plan arabski stworzenia państwa wolnego od Żydów, dążąc do czystki etnicznej w XXI wieku, przyprawia o zawrót głowy. " '-' Żydzi Izrelscy odnośnie pomocy z zewnątrz " Siedem rzeczy których Izrael nie potrzebuje " , Redakcja Erc Israel , Izrael.org.il , 28 sierpień 2016 " Nie potrzebujemy waszej pomocy militarnej. Tutaj mówię do Amerykanów. Pomoc militarna szkodzi naszemu przemysłowi, zmusza nas do kupowania rzeczy, których nie potrzebujemy, wypacza proces decyzyjny naszych wojskowych planistów i daje wam zdecydowanie zbyt wiele możliwości skutecznego wpływania na naszą politykę. Możemy kupować to, co potrzebujemy, za własne pieniądze i byłoby to dobre dla Izraela i dobre dla Ameryki. " '- 'Żydzi Izrelscy odnośnie pomocy z zewnątrz " Siedem rzeczy których Izrael nie potrzebuje " , Redakcja Erc Israel , Izrael.org.il , 28 sierpień 2016 " Izrael odkrył, że Mohammed El-Halabi, zatrudniony obecnie jako dyrektor gazańskiego oddziału World Vision, jest w rzeczywistości ważnym funkcjonariuszem w terrorystycznym/militarnym ramieniu Hamasu... World Vision jest międzynarodową NGO, jedną z największych organizacji charytatywnych i pomocy humanitarnej na świecie, która działa w ponad 100 krajach. Otrzymuje subsydia przede wszystkim od ONZ i od rządów zachodnich... El-Halabi wykorzystywał swoje stanowisko, by kierować fundusze i zasoby organizacji charytatywnej przeznaczone dla potrzebujących pomocy na finansowanie terrorystycznych i militarnych aktywności Hamasu... Ponad połowa zasobów World Vision w Strefie Gazy – pochodzących z pieniędzy pomocowych z krajów zachodnich, takich jak Stany Zjednoczone, Anglia i Australia – zostały przekazane Hamasowi na wzmocnienie jego ramienia terrorystycznego... Podczas śledztwa, El-Halabi ujawnił, że od młodości był członkiem Hamasu i przeszedł szkolenie organizacyjne i militarne na początku lat 2000. W 2005 r. Hamas wydelegował El-Halabiego, by dokonał infiltracji World Vision. El-Halabi opowiadał, że Hamas wierzył, iż ma on dużą szansę na przenikniecie do organizacji pomocy humanitarnej, ponieważ jego ojciec pracuje dla ONZ i on sam pracował w UNDP... Przez te lata El-Halabi awansował w hierarchii organizacji, aż został mianowany dyrektorem oddziału w Gazie. Jako dyrektor kontrolował budżet, wyposażenie i paczki pomocowe, co oznaczało dziesiątki milionów dolarów... " - Ministerstwo Spraw Zagranicznych Izrael'a '''Tło , 4 sierpnia 2016 , cytowany przez Redakcja Erc Israel , Izrael.org.il , 22 sierpień 2016 '''Palestyna jest okupowana przez najbardziej nikczemny naród na powierzchni Ziemi . Ci Zydzi są najbardziej ohydnym i nikczemnym narodem w Historii . Nigdy nie nakazują dobra i nie zabraniają zła i nie dotrzymują paktu zawartego z muzłumanami ani z niewiernymi . Zdradzili każdego kogo znali . Zdradzili swoich zwolleników , swoich sojuszników , zdradzili wszystkich . Nigdy nie nakazują dobra i nie zabraniają zła .Byli częścią tkanki społecznej w Algierii w dniach Rewolucji . Kiedy wybuchła Rewolucja , Żydzi spotkali się i przedyskutowali sprawę . " Kto jest silniejszy , kto zwycięży - pytali . " Chodź należeli do Algirskich właścicieli ziem . ' - Kazanie wygłoszone w Gazie , Marwan Abu Ras - parlamentarzysta Hamasu , Marwan Abu Ras , Al-Aqsa TV Telewizja w Gazie , 26 Sierpnia 2016 Bracia musimy nieustannie przypominać światu . I każdemu kto zapomniał . Świat musi usłyszeć przez te kamery i przez internet . To jest GAZA ! To jest miejsce okopów i karabinów . To zachodni brzeg ! To miejsce bomb i sztyletów . To jest Jerozolima , jerozolima jest słowem szyfrem . To jest Jerozolima , wiele można powiedzieć o Jerozolimie . To miejsce gdzie żołnierze proroka Mahometa , To jest łaska Allaha . Żołnierze Proroka Mahometa są tutaj . Bracia , dlatego przypominamy dzisiaj , co Allah zrobił Żydom . Przypominamy co zrobił w Chajbarze . Dzisiaj rozumiemy dla czego ( żydzi ) budują mury . Nie robią tego żeby zatrzymać rakiety . Ale żeby nie dopuścić do poderżnięcia im gardeł . Mój bracie na zachodnim brzegu , dźgaj . Dźgaj w mit talmudu w ich umysłach . Mój bracie na zachodnim brzegu , dźgaj w mit świątyni w ich sercach . Dzisiaj oglaszamy godzinę policyjną ( w Izraelu ) . Posłuchajcie co Żydzi mówią jeden do drugiego : zostań w domu albo wyjdź po swoją śmierć . Oni nie mają alternatywy . ' - Palestyński Duchowny Muhammad Salah Abu Radżab , kazanie piątkowe wygłoszone 9 Października 2015 roku '''Przy stuleciach nienawiści wobec nich jest cudem, że jacykolwiek Żydzi przeżyli. Rozważmy zapisy historyczne i spójrzmy na potężne imperia, reżimy i cywilizacje, które naród żydowski przetrwał: starożytny Egipt, Filistyni, Imperium Asyryjskie, Imperium Babilońskie, Imperium Perskie, Imperium Greckie, Imperium Rzymskie, Imperium Bizantyjskie, Krzyżowcy, Imperium Hiszpańskie, Związek Radziecki i Trzecia Rzesza. Wszystkie rozpadły się w taki lub inny sposób i żadnego z nich nie ma dzisiaj. A jednak, wbrew wszystkiemu, naród żydowski – ta w porównaniu z innymi maleńka społeczność – nadal jest tutaj, dając swój nieproporcjonalny do wielkości wkład . ' - James Morcan, autor Debunking Holocaust Denial Theories '''" Nazwa doktryny stworzonej przez niemieckich narodowych–socjalistów i wcielonej w życie po objęciu przez nich władzy w r. 1933. R. skierowany jest przede wszystkim przeciwko Żydom, a naczelną jego dewizą jest t. zw. „czystość rasowa“ i związana z nią „ochrona krwi“ niemieckiej, wyrażająca się w ustawach, zabraniających w pierwszym rzędzie mieszanych małżeństw między Niemcami a Żydami, a nadto w ogóle eliminujących Żydów poza nawias społeczeństwa niemieckiego (paragraf aryjski, ustawy norymberskie i t. d.). " - Encyklopedia Gutenberga " Rasizm " Na świecie nasila się też antysemityzm o podłożu niemuzułmańskim. Znów - jak za czasów Hitlera - rozpaczliwie potrzeba bezpiecznego schronienia dla Żydów. Lecz tak jak wtedy, tak i dziś odmawia się go. Izraelowi brak miejsca na budowę domów, ale świat staje po stronie terrorystów, domagając się zaprzestania budowy osiedli żydowskich na „terytoriach okupowanych”. Gdzie zatem mają się podziać żydowscy uciekinierzy - na przykład z Rosji, gdzie Władimir Żyrinowski wprost zapowiada: „Postąpię jak Hitler ... Będę pewnie musiał powystrzelać ze sto tysięcy” (i zdobywa 1/4 głosów)? - Dave Hunt , Upajająca Czara , Tigva.pl Język hebrajski miesza się tam z soczystym jidysz, a także angielskim, polskim, francuskim, rosyjskim, włoskim i hiszpańskim i wieloma innymi. ' - Erc Israel , Izrael.org.il , " Spacerkiem po Jerozolimskiej Dzielnicy Nachot " , Turystyka , 11 luty 2015 1 '" Hiszpania jest jednym z największych sponsorów działalności antyizraelskiej. To ma być na korzyść Żydów? Wystarczy wspomnieć wsparcie finansowe rządu Hiszpanii dla jadowitych antyizraelskich i proarabskich orędowników bojkotowania Izraela, którzy walczą z samym istnieniem Izraela. Rząd Hiszpanii jest jednym z największych sponsorów w bitwie przeciwko Izraelowi, podobno w imię "praw człowieka". To jest ta sama Hiszpania, która ciągle musi zmierzyć się ze swoją czarną przeszłością dotyczącą Żydów, a teraz krzewi prawa człowieka. Jeśli w czasie gigantycznego kryzysu Hiszpania ma ciągle pieniądze na walkę z Izraelem, to hiszpańska opinia publiczna powinna wiedzieć na co wydawane są ich pieniądze. " - Dr. Guy Bechor, "Jedijot Achronot '" ,'' Erc. Israel , Israel.org " Propozycja Hiszpanii śmierdzi antysemicko " , 20 luty 2014 '" Władze izraelskie ogłosily niedawno, że wyremontują Grobowiec Proroka Samuela (Kewer Szmuel HaNawi) pod Jerozolimą, którego stan techniczny powoduje niebezpieczeństwo dla zwiedzających. Ponadto chodzi o remont schodów do podziemnej synagogi oraz nowe oświetlenie. Naturalnie muzułmanie postanowili oprotestować te plany i nazwali je "rasistowskimi prześladowaniami".' '''Szejk Jusuf Adeis, szef palestyńskiego Sądu Najwyższego Szariatu, nazwał te plany renowacyjne "religijnym prześladowaniem", które "jest praktykowane przez izraelski rząd na świętych islamskich i chrześcijańskich miejscach palestyńskich". Władze muzułmańskie dodały, że Grobowiec Samuela to miejsce wyłącznie islamskie, a Izraelczycy chcą sfałszować historię, geografię i kulturę. W ten sam ton uderzyły władze palestyńskie.' Faktycznie, w kompleksie znajduje się również meczet, znacznie większy od synagogi, a w meczecie jest nawet mały sklepik z przekąskami. W 2007 roku arabska banda zdemolowała tamtejszą synagogę. Planowany remont będzie służył również muzułmanom, bo wyremontowana zostanie również droga prowadząca do Grobowca Samuela, ale muzułmanie uznali, że jeśli Żydzi coś robią, to oni muszą być przeciwko. Muzułmanie uważają Samuela za muzułmańskiego proroka, chociaż nie pojawia się on w Koranie ani razu. Tymczasem prorok Samuel jest centralną postacią Biblii. Grobowiec Proroka Samuela (Kewer Szmuel HaNawi), tego samego który namaścił dwóch królów Izraela (Saula i Dawida), to jedno z najciekawszych miejsc stolicy. Miejsce pochówku biblijnego proroka Samuela (1 Sm 7:5-6) miało burzliwą historię - w XVIII wieku Turcy zamienili je w meczet, przepędzili Żydów i dobudowali do niego minaret. Wcześniej krzyżowcy zrobili to samo: Żydom zabronili wstępu, a Grobowiec Proroka Samuela zamienili na fortecę i kościół. Budynek był wielokrotnie przebudowywany przez kolejnych zdobywców, co sprawia, że jego architektura jest urzekająca w swoim chaosie i składa się z wielu warstw historycznych... " - '' Erc. Israel , Israel.org , Redakcja , " Muzułmanie uważają, że remont Grobowca Samuela jest rasistowski " , 30 grudzień 2014 '''Dla przyszłości Niemiec trzy idee mają znaczenie kluczowe. z nich jest… Antysemityzm: uzasadnia on odrzucenie na tle rasowym tego, co jest z gruntu wrogie wszystkiemu, co niemieckie. Nacjonalizm jest w głównej mierze szczepionką przeciw zarazie, która ogarnęła świat, a antysemityzm niezbędnym środkiem ochronnym, można by powiedzieć przeciwciałem.' - Przemówienie Hitlera w Monachium 29 stycznia 1932 rok , Gitta Sereny, Albert Speer: His Battle with Truth, cyt. za: Shelley Klein, Najgroźniejsi dyktatorzy w historii, wyd. Muza, Warszawa 2008, tłum. Jolanta Sawicka, s. 60. Naród Polski musi zwyciężyć wszystkich nieprzyjaciół, jeśli nie chce być starty z powierzchni ziemi. I dlatego musi rozprawić się z każdym z osobna. Wrogami, którzy w pierwszym rzędzie muszą lec w walce z Narodem — są komunizm i żydostwo. Wyplenienie tego zła wewnątrz Narodu, stworzenie Nowej Polski bez żydów, Polski o ustroju zapewniającym najszerszym masom spokojne życie — da Narodowi wewnętrzną harmonię, wzmocni Go psychicznie i materialnie, zaszczepi wiarę w jego misję dziejową i przygotuje do dalszych trudów i dalszych zwycięstw. Taką Polskę zbuduje Ruch Młodych. - Adolf Józef Reutt , Pismo Narodowo-Radykalne „Falanga”, 1936. Oprac. i uwspółcześnienie pisowni – WT. Izraelscy lekarze latają do Afryki, aby w ramach „Operacji Abraham” szkolić lokalny personel medyczny w technice obrzezania, w celu powstrzymania epidemii AIDS. Obecnie w Afryce HIV i AIDS zarażone są 22 miliony ludzi. Istnieją medyczne dowody na to, że obrzezanie znacznie ogranicza ryzyko przenoszenia i zarażenia wirusem. - '' Erc. Israel , Israel.org , Opinie , " 65 powodów do dumy z 65-letniego Izraela " , 16 kwiecień 2013 '"Syjonizm wniósł do tego starego, słynnego, ale zrujnowanego kraju, nowe bogactwo, nową energię, nowy cel, nową inicjatywę, nową inteligencję, nowe oddanie i nową nadzieję. Syjonizm nie zakończył zadania, dalece nie, ale już osiągnął tak dużo, jakby demonstrując, że ziemia mlekiem i miodem płynąca nie jest bezpodstawną legendą”.' - Sir Lloyd George , 1931 '( Antysemityzm ) Pod nazwą tą rozumie się naogół ruch polityczno–gospodarczy, mający za cel zwalczanie żydostwa i jego wpływu na życie publiczne. W a., jako pojęciu nadrzędnem, jednoczą się różne kierunki: taki, który zwalcza żydostwo jako rasę, inny, który dąży do ochrony prawnej nieżydowskiej ludności przeciw silnemu rozrostowi żydostwa. Jak we wszystkich politycznych kierunkach, tak i tutaj istnieje jeden skrajny, który żąda zupełnego wykluczenia Żydów z życia publicznego i zastosowania do nich przepisów wyjątkowych, lub nawet całkowitego ich wypędzenia. Zależnie od sposobów uzasadnienia a., można rozróżnić trzy jego kierunki. Z punktu widzenia etycznego twierdzono, że semityzm jest czynnikiem duchowym, który po wszystkie czasy występował jako element, rozkładający kulturę i podkopujący byt państwa. Jako znamię tego nihilistycznego ducha wskazywano głównie jednostronny materjalizm, który sprowadza wszystkie kwestje życiowe do korzyści pieniężnych i przez to popiera przekupstwo i zdziczenie uczuć wśród ludzi. Zarzuty te popiera jeszcze a. etyczny wyjątkami z Starego Testamentu, który rzekomo głosi nienawiść i nieżyczliwość wobec nie–Żydów, stwierdza podrzędne ich stanowisko w stosunku do Żydów, oraz zaleca stosowanie do nie–Żydów zasady — nazwanej później jezuicką — „cel uświęca środki“. A., szukający uzasadnienia na terenie gospodarczym, zwraca się przeciw Żydom jako reprezentantom kapitalizmu, a zarazem przewodnikom komunizmu, dążącego do obalenia kapitalistycznego ustroju gospodarczego. W obu wypadkach ma chodzić o jeden cel, przy zastosowaniu tylko różnych metod działania, mianowicie o nagromadzenie bogactw świata w ręku Żydów. Kierunek trzeci, zwalczający semityzm ze względów narodowych, tłumaczy, że ten podkopuje każde państwo, niezależnie od tego, czy ustrój jego będzie republikański, czy monarchiczny, ponieważ jest nawskroś usposobiony komunistycznie. A. wychodzi tutaj z założenia zupełnej odrębności ras, tak, że jakiekolwiek zasymilowanie Żydów z elementem aryjskim jest wykluczone. Wskazuje przytem na niższość Żydów i w ten sposób zwalczając nihilistyczny wpływ Żydów, wykazuje swoje właściwości, dodatnie dla państwa i moralności publicznej. Co się tyczy historji, to a. znajdujemy już w starożytności. Za twórcę był uważany Apion, mowca wędrowny. Ostro występowali przeciw Żydom Rzymianie. Tacyt mówił, że są „odium generis humani“ (odrazą rodzaju ludzkiego). ' - Encyklopedia Gutenberga " Antysemityzm " '" Szanowni przyjaciele, Nienawiść, która zaczyna się od Żydów, nigdy nie kończy się na Żydach. Chcę, byśmy to zrozumieli dzisiaj. Nie tylko Żydzi cierpieli za czasów Hitlera. Nie tylko Żydzi cierpieli za czasów Stalina. Nie tylko Żydzi cierpią z rąk ISIS, Al-Kaidy lub Islamskiego Dżihadu.' '''Popełniamy wielki błąd, jeśli myślimy, że antysemityzm jest zagrożeniem tylko dla Żydów.' To jest zagrożenie przede wszystkim dla Europy i dla tych wolności, które zdobywano przez wieki. Antysemityzm nie jest czymś co traktuje o Żydach. Jest o antysemitach. Jest o ludziach, którzy nie potrafią przyjąć odpowiedzialności za własne niepowodzenia i muszą zawsze obwiniać kogoś innego. W historii, jeśli byłeś chrześcijaninem w czasach krucjat, albo Niemcem po I wojnie światowej i widziałeś, że świat nie jest taki, jak miał być, obwiniałeś Żydów. To właśnie dzieje się dzisiaj i nie mogę nawet wyrazić jak jest to niebezpieczne. Nie tylko dla Żydów, ale dla każdego, kto ceni wolność, współczucie i człowieczeństwo. Pojawienie się antysemityzmu w kulturze jest pierwszym objawem choroby, wczesnymi znakami ostrzegawczymi kolektywnego załamania. Jeśli Europa pozwoli na rozkwit antysemityzmu, będzie to początek końca Europy. W tych krótkich uwagach chcę zanalizować zjawisko pełne niejasności i dwuznaczności. Potrzebujemy bowiem precyzji i dokładnego zrozumienia, czym jest antysemityzm, dlaczego pojawia się, a szczególnie, dlaczego antysemici są dziś przekonani, że nie są antysemitami. Najpierw pozwólcie mi zdefiniować antysemityzm. Nielubienie Żydów nie jest antysemityzmem. Wszyscy mamy ludzi, których nie lubimy. To jest OK, to jest ludzkie, to nie jest niebezpieczne. Po drugie, krytykowanie Izraela nie jest antysemityzmem. Rozmawiałem niedawno z kilkorgiem dzieci i zapytały mnie: "Czy krytykowanie Izraela jest antysemityzmem?" Odpowiedziałem: "Nie" i wyjaśniłem różnicę. Spytałem ich: "Kto z was wierzy, że macie prawo krytykować rząd brytyjski?" Wszyscy podnieśli ręce. Potem spytałem: "Kto z was uważa, że Wielka Brytania nie ma prawa istnieć?" Żadne dziecko nie podniosło ręki. "Teraz znacie różnicę" - powiedziałem. I rozumieli to. Antysemityzm oznacza odmawianie Żydom prawa istnienia kolektywnie jako Żydzi z tymi samymi prawami jak wszyscy inni. Przyjmuje różne formy w różnych epokach. W Średniowieczu Żydzi byli nienawidzeni za swoją religię. W XIX i początkach XX w. byli nienawidzeni z powodu swojej rasy. Dzisiaj są nienawidzeni z powodu swojego państwa narodowego - Izraela. To przyjmuje różne formy, ale pozostaje tym samym - poglądem, że Żydzi nie mają prawa istnieć jako wolni i równi ludzie. Jeśli jest coś, czego ja i mnie współcześni nigdy nie oczekiwaliśmy, to że antysemityzm ponownie pojawi się w Europie, kiedy jeszcze żyją ofiary Holokaustu. Powodem, dla którego nie spodziewaliśmy się tego, jest to, że Europa podjęła największy w historii kolektywny wysiłek zapewnienia, że wirus antysemityzmu nigdy więcej nie zarazi społeczeństwa. Był to wspaniały wysiłek: ustawodawstwa antyrasistowskiego, edukacji o Holokauście i dialogu międzywyznaniowego. A jednak antysemityzm powrócił mimo wszystko. 27 stycznia 2000 r. przedstawiciele 46 rządów z całego świata zebrali się w Sztokholmie, by wydać wspólną deklarację o pamięci o Holokauście i ciągłej walce przeciwko antysemityzmowi, rasizmowi i przesądom. Potem przyszedł 9/11. I w ciągu kilku dni teorie spiskowe zalewały Internet twierdząc, że było to dzieło Izraela i jego tajnej służby, Mosadu. W kwietniu 2002, pośrodku Paschy, byłem we Florencji z żydowską parą z Francji kiedy dostali telefon od syna. Powiedział: "Mamo, tato, pora opuścić Francję, nie jest tu dla nas dłużej bezpiecznie". W maju 2007 r., na prywatnym spotkaniu tu, w Brukseli, w tym budynku, powiedziałem trzem ówczesnym przywódcom Europy: Angeli Merkel, przewodniczącej Rady Europy, Manuelowi Barosso, przewodniczącemu Komisji Europejskiej i Hansowi Gertowi Potteringowi, przewodniczącemu Parlamentu Europejskiego, że Żydzi Europy zaczynają pytać, czy jest przyszłość dla Żydów w Europie. To było ponad 9 lat temu. Od tamtego czasu sprawy pogorszyły się. Już w 2013 r., przed kilkoma najgorszymi, niedawnymi wydarzeniami, agencja UE ds. praw podstawowych stwierdziła, że niemal 1/3 Żydów europejskich rozważała emigrację z powodu antysemityzmu. We Francji było to 46%, na Węgrzech 48%. Pozwólcie, że zapytam was, niezależnie od tego czy jesteście Żydami, chrześcijanami, czy muzułmanami, czy zostalibyście w kraju, w którym potrzebujecie ochronę uzbrojonej policji podczas modlitwy? Czy zostalibyście w kraju, gdzie wasze dzieci potrzebują uzbrojonych strażników w szkole? Lub w którym, gdy nosicie znak waszej wiary w miejscu publicznym, ryzykujecie obelgi lub ataki? W kraju, gdzie kiedy wasze dzieci idą na uniwersytet, są obrażane i zastraszane z powodu tego, co dzieje się w innej części świata? I gdzie, kiedy przedstawiają własny obraz sytuacji, są zakrzyczani i uciszani? To dzieje się z Żydami w Europie. W każdym kraju Europy, bez wyjątku Żydzi obawiają się o przyszłość swoją i swoich dzieci. Jeśli to będzie trwało, Żydzi będą nadal opuszczać Europę, aż - poza inwalidami i starcami - Europa wreszcie stanie się Judenrein. Jak to się stało? Zdarzyło się to w ten sam sposób, w jaki wirus zawsze pokonuje układ odpornościowy człowieka. Czyli przez mutację. Nowy antysemityzm różni się od starego na trzy sposoby. Już wspomniałem jeden. Kiedyś Żydów nienawidzono z powodu ich religii, potem z powodu ich rasy, a teraz z powodu ich państwa narodowego. Drugą różnicą jest to, że epicentrum starego antysemityzmu była Europa. Dzisiaj jest to Bliski Wschód i jest to przekazywane globalnie przez nowe media elektroniczne. Trzeci jest szczególnie zatrważający. Wyjaśnię: jest łatwo nienawidzić, ale bardzo trudno usprawiedliwić nienawiść publicznie. Przez całą historię, kiedy ludzie starali się usprawiedliwić antysemityzm, robili to odwołując się do najwyższego źródła autorytetu w danej kulturze. W Średniowieczu była to religia, a więc mieliśmy religijny antyjudaizm. W Europie post-oświeceniowej była to „nauka”. Mieliśmy więc bliźniacze podstawy ideologii nazistowskiej: darwinizm społeczny i tzw. naukowe badania rasy. Dzisiaj najwyższym źródłem autorytetu są prawa człowieka. Dlatego Izrael, jedyna w pełni funkcjonująca demokracja na Bliskim Wschodzie, z wolną prasą i niezależnym sądownictwem, jest regularnie oskarżany o pięć grzechów głównych przeciwko prawom człowieka: rasizm, apartheid, zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości, czystka etniczna i próba ludobójstwa. Nowy antysemityzm zmutował, a więc każdy człowiek praktykujący antysemityzm może zaprzeczyć, że jest antysemitą. Mówią: "Przecież nie jestem rasistą. Nie mam problemu z Żydami, ani judaizmem. Mam tylko problem z państwem Izrael”. Ale w świecie 57 krajów muzułmańskich i 103 chrześcijańskich jest tylko jedno państwo żydowskie - Izrael - który stanowi jedną czwartą jednego procenta obszaru Bliskiego Wschodu. Niemniej Izrael jest jedynym z 193 państw członkowskich ONZ, którego prawo do istnienia jest systematycznie kwestionowane, z Iranem i wieloma innymi grupami oddanymi jego zniszczeniu. Antysemityzm znaczy odmowę Żydom prawa istnienia jako Żydzi z takimi samymi prawami jakie mają wszyscy inni. Postacią, jaką przyjmuje dzisiaj, jest antysyjonizm. Oczywiście istnieje różnica między syjonizmem i judaizmem. I między Żydami i Izraelczykami, ale ta różnica nie istnieje dla samych antysemitów. Żydzi, nie zaś Izraelczycy, zostali zamordowani w atakach terrorystycznych w Tuluzie, Paryżu, Brukseli i Kopenhadze. Antysyjonizm jest antysemityzmem naszych czasów. W Średniowieczu oskarżano Żydów o zatruwanie studni, szerzenie zarazy i zabijanie chrześcijańskich dzieci, by użyć ich krwi. W Niemczech nazistowskich oskarżano ich o kontrolowanie zarówno kapitalistycznej Ameryki, jak i komunistycznej Rosji. Dzisiaj są oskarżani o władanie zarówno ISIS, jak Ameryką. Wszystkie stare mity zostały przetworzone. Od mordu rytualnego do "Protokołów mędrców Syjonu". Karykatury, które zalewają dzisiaj Bliski Wschód, są klonami karykatur publikowanych w "Der Sturmer", jednym z głównych narzędzi propagandy nazistowskiej między 1933 a 1945 r. Ostateczna broń nowego antysemityzmu jest oślepiająca swoją prostotą. Wygląda tak: Holokaust nie może się nigdy powtórzyć. Ale Izraelczycy są nowymi nazistami, Palestyńczycy są nowymi Żydami, a wszyscy Żydzi są syjonistami. Dlatego nowymi antysemitami naszego wieku są sami Żydzi. I nie są to poglądy marginalne. Są szeroko rozpowszechnione w świecie muzułmańskim, włącznie ze społecznościami muzułmańskimi w Europie i powoli zarażają skrajną lewicę, skrajną prawicę, kręgi akademickie, związki zawodowe, a także niektóre kościoły. Wyleczywszy się z wirusa antysemityzmu Europa jest na nowo zarażana przez części świata, które nigdy nie dokonały rachunku sumienia, jakiego dokonała Europa, kiedy fakty o Holokauście stały się znane. Jak uwierzono w takie absurdy? To jest olbrzymi i skomplikowany temat, napisałem o tym książkę, ale oto najprostsze wyjaśnienie: kiedy złe rzeczy zdarzają się grupie, jej członkowie mogą zadać jedno z dwóch różnych pytań. Jedno "Co zrobiliśmy źle?" lub drugie: "Kto nam to zrobił?" Cały los grupy zależy od tego, które pytanie wybierze. Jeśli zapyta "Co zrobiliśmy źle?" jest to droga do samokrytyki niezbędnej dla wolnego społeczeństwa. Jeśli zapyta "Kto nam to zrobił?", definiuje siebie jako ofiarę będzie szukać kozła ofiarnego do obwinienia za wszystkie swoje problemy i takim kozłem ofiarnym zawsze byli Żydzi. Antysemityzm jest rodzajem porażki poznawczej. Zdarza się, kiedy grupy czują, że ich świat wyrywa się spod kontroli. Zaczęło się w Średniowieczu, kiedy chrześcijanie widzieli, że islam pokonał ich w miejscach, które uważali za własne, szczególnie w Jerozolimie i tak było, kiedy w 1096 krzyżowcy po drodze do Ziemi Świętej, najpierw zatrzymali się, by zmasakrować społeczności żydowskie w Europie północnej. Odrodziło się na Bliskim Wschodzie w latach 1920., z upadkiem Imperium Osmańskiego. Antysemityzm ponownie pojawił się w Europie w latach 1970. w okresie recesji ekonomicznej i odradzającego się nacjonalizmu. Pojawia się znowu w Europie teraz z tych samych powodów: recesja, nacjonalizm i sprzeciw wobec imigrantów i innych mniejszości. Antysemityzm zdarza się, kiedy polityka nadziei ustępuje polityce strachu, która szybko zamienia się w politykę nienawiści. To redukuje złożone problemy do prostoty. Dzieli świat na biały i czarny. Widzi wszystkie winy po jednej stronie i wszystkie ofiary po drugiej. Wybiera do obwiniania jedną grupę spomiędzy setek sprawców. Argument jest zawsze ten sam: my jesteśmy niewinni, oni są winni. Z czego wynika, że jeśli my mamy być wolni, to oni - Żydzi lub Izrael - muszą zostać zniszczeni. Tak zaczyna się wielka zbrodnia. Nienawidzono Żydów, bo byli inni. Byli najbardziej widoczną niechrześcijańską mniejszością w chrześcijańskiej Europie. Dzisiaj są najbardziej widoczną niemuzułmańską obecnością na islamskim Bliskim Wschodzie. Antysemityzm zawsze był niezdolnością grupy do zaakceptowania różnic. Żadna grupa, która go przyjmuje, nigdy nie będzie mogła stworzyć wolnego społeczeństwa. Kończę więc, gdzie zacząłem: nienawiść, która zaczyna się od Żydów, nigdy nie kończy się na Żydach. W antysemityzmie tylko wtórnie chodzi o Żydów. Przede wszystkim jest to niezdolność grup do zaakceptowania odpowiedzialności za własne porażki i zbudowania własnej przyszłości własnym wysiłkiem. Żadne społeczeństwo, które hodowało antysemityzm, nie miało wolności, praw człowieka lub swobody wyznania. Każde społeczeństwo, napędzane nienawiścią, zaczyna od zniszczenia swoich wrogów i kończy na zniszczeniu siebie. Europa dzisiaj nie jest fundamentalnie antysemicka, ale pozwoliła na wkroczenie antysemityzmu przez nowe media elektroniczne. Nie potrafiła zobaczyć, że nowy antysemityzm różni się od starego. Nie jesteśmy dzisiaj z powrotem w latach 1930. , ale zbliżamy się do 1879 r., kiedy Wilhelm Marr założył Ligę Antysemitów w Niemczech, do 1886, kiedy Edouard Drummont opublikował La France Juive, i 1897, kiedy Karl Lueger został burmistrzem Wiednia. To były kluczowe momenty w szerzeniu antysemityzmu i tym, co mamy zrobić dzisiaj, jest pamiętanie, że to, co mówiono wtedy o Żydach, mówi się dzisiaj o państwie żydowskim. Historia Żydów w Europie nie zawsze była szczęśliwa. Traktowanie Żydów przez Europę dodało pewne słowa do słownictwa ludzkiego: dysputa, przymusowe nawrócenie, inkwizycja, wygnanie, auto da fe, getto, pogrom i holokaust. Słowa napisane żydowskimi łzami i żydowską krwią. Mimo tego wszystkiego, Żydzi kochali Europę i dali jej niektórych z jej największych naukowców, pisarzy, akademików, muzyków i filozofów. Jeśli Europa pozwoli pociągnąć się raz jeszcze tą drogą, to będzie historia opowiadana w przyszłości: Najpierw przyszli po Żydów, potem po chrześcijan, potem po gejów, potem po ateistów, aż nie pozostało nic z duszy europejskiej poza odległym, blaknącym wspomnieniem. Dzisiaj próbowałem dać głos tym, którzy nie mają głosu. Mówiłem w imieniu zamordowanych Romów, Sinti, gejów, dysydentów, niepełnosprawnych, i półtora miliona dzieci żydowskich, zamordowanych z powodu religii ich dziadków. W ich imieniu mówię do was: wiecie, gdzie kończy się ta droga. Nie idźcie nią znowu. Jesteście przywódcami Europy. Jej przyszłość jest w waszych rękach. Jeśli nie zrobicie niczego, Żydzi odejdą, wolność europejska umrze, i na imieniu Europy pozostanie plama moralna, której nie wymaże całą wieczność. Zatrzymajcie to teraz, kiedy jeszcze jest na to czas. Dziękuję. " - Lord Jonathan Sacks , występienie w Parlamencie Europejskim , 27 września 2016 thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|304px Kategoria:Judaizm Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki Kategoria:Protestantyzm